What if?
by buddytiggy
Summary: What if Yusuke had a twin sister who grew up in t he demon world, kept secret in Raizen's castle. After she escapes can she find her brother? Can Hiei swallow these feelings for her, better yet if she finds him, will he believe her?
1. Chapter 1

Hay everyone! This is my first fanflick so I hope you enjoy it :) I would love it if you comment what is good and what needs to be improved. I am an aspiring author and I am in love with Yu Yu Hakusho (and Hiei) ;P So I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_It's been two weeks, when will he feel me? _I think hanging the sheets out in the warm summer breeze.

After escaping from Raizen's Castel, the chains, whips and constant thirst I found myself being awaken by Genkai, the wisest and strongest psychic in the human world.

FLASH BACK

Yusuke, what are you doing? Why are you in your heightened state?" She asked me rushing over as fast as an old lady can with a stick for support.

"Yusuke, answer me you insulant boy." she screamed lightly poking me with the stick, which sent sheering white pain through my broken ribs. Tears came to my eyes as I screamed.

Hearing my voice she knew I wasn't Yusuke, "Who are you?" She demanded holding her hand out ready to blast me back into my mother's womb.

Turning my head toward her voice I tried opening my swollen, blood eyes but to no avail. Not wanting another sheering pain to my already broken body I opened my mouth and attempted speech, "My name," My voice sounding sand paper across harsh wood. I gasp for more air, "is Yuuke..." Wheezing I sucked in another ragged breath sending more white pain through my body.

"What are you doing here, vial creature?" She yelled putting one end of the stick ever so lightly onto my stomach. Enough for me to feel it every time I sucked in a breath making my torn diaphragm attempt to do it's job.

"I'm looking," Wheeze, "For my brother."

Putting a bit more pressure on the stick she spits through her teeth, "And who is your brother? What kind of monstrosities has he unleashed onto this already corrupt world?"

"His name is Yusuke." After hearing his name she just about lost her balance. If it weren't for the stick that had been pushed into my stomach I'm now sure she would have been on the ground.

After hanging the sheets and daydreaming about memories I decide to roam my way back to the house to check on my savior.

"Gran?" I say politely knocking on the door.

"You may enter." Comes the voice from behind the door. As I open it I am welcomed by a blast of wind sending my long black hair flying behind me. Feeling the sudden shift in the atmosphere I jump almost hitting the ceiling of the hallway just before an enormous blast of spirt energy aimed at my chest pillages through the door way.

"You know, Gran," I say as I come down walking into the room carrying freshly dry clothing, "Even though Yusuke and I supposedly look identical doesn't mean I am as mentally slow as he apparently is from what you've told me."

"Thank God for that." Genkai responds laughing to herself. Changing the air around her she becomes more serious, "Come, sit with me, child."

As always I obey. Sitting across from her at the small table, "What is it, Master?" I ask feeling a deep conversation threatening to commence about things I have been dodging.

She must sense the tension around me as I look down at my neatly placed hands in my lap. Hands that have never before seen work but held true pain.

Leaning over the table Genkai touches my shoulder gently. Looking up into her (color) eyes I see the power, the knowledge, but also the soft comfort that I know she rarely shows to others.

Knowing the question even before it touches her lips I lift my hands and take hers. As always I find comfort in her calloused hand, the only comfort I have ever known turning it over in mine I trace the lines on her palm. Each line a different purpose, each purpose she knows how to control expertly. As I trace she smiles, "Healing." She says knowing what I'm thinking.

_My favorite. _ I think as tears threaten to fall.

"Child, you cannot run from your problems forever." She says pulling her hand back, sliding it along the table leaving my waiting hands empty.

Looking up I know what is coming, "Tell me child," She stops thinking how to word her sentence better than last time not wanting me to flee into the Dark Forest where I should be, with my own kind, "What made you come to this world now? And why here of all places?"

"Because I felt his power most strongly here," I say looking back down at my hands not wanting to look into her eyes, to see the gears spinning in her head as she puts the pieces of my past together, not wanting to see my own torture in her eyes.

"I see." Lifting herself up she walks to the fire still burning even through the heat, "And why now young one?" She sets the kettle over the fire.

Feeling the tears burning even more in my eyes I dare not swipe them away for fear of her seeing me cry my red tears, "It was the only time I could escape," I say wishing the memories would not come flooding back behind my eyes.

Making her way back after filling the kettle with water she sets her stick back down on the ground followed by herself, "Escape from what, Yuuka?" she asks knowing I will not look at her while I tell my past.

The first drop lands in the palm of my hand _I hate my blood tears_ I think closing my hand relishing the feeling, "My dungeon." I say as the second drop hits the top of my pale hand.

"Where was your dungeon?"

"In the demon world."

"Where in the demon world?"

"In my father's castle." third followed by the forth.

"Who is your father?"

"Raizen" Fifth joins the three tear drops as one puddle on the top of my hand.

"What would Raizen do to you in the dungeon?" She asks probing me for as many answers while she has me calmed by her auror that she gave me through her hand as I was touching it before.

The scream of the kettle mimicked the scream coming from my mouth. Whipping my head up she holds back a gasp of shock as she sees my blood tears that streaked my face. My anger welled up inside me watching a window crack next to me I get up and run before I had a chance to hurt Genkai the only person to ever show me kindness.

The world blurred red as I run. Trees turn to red water as I run as fast as I can not knowing where I am running to.

Finally my legs give out and I collapse to the ground my heart threatening to pound right out of my chest. My lungs burning for more air and my throat stinging from the cold humidity I suck in through my chalk dry mouth that feels so familiar.

I turn in the dirt onto my back allowing my chest room to expand for the high demand of oxygen it craves. I open my eyes to find darkness.

_How long have I been running? _I ask myself feeling my heart beat slowing beginning to recover from the abuse I caused it. Standing up I look at my surroundings _Where the hell am I? _Turning in a circle I finally realize I am in the Dark Forest. _Well at least I will be able to find food. Gran keeps lots of herbs here. _

Hours pass. I hear a growl my clouded mind stirs and panics until I realize it is me. "Shut up, I'm trying." I tell my complaining insides begging for something to devour, "Man, Why did Gran have to bring that up today?" I ask slamming my fist through a tree. Another growl emanates from my stomach.

"My my, it must be my lucky day." I hear a male voice before his presents hits me. Spinning around I see no one.

"Who are you?" I scream into the darkness.

"Don't you remember me," He asks stepping out, "Yusuke." He spits the word even though he is smiling. His pail skin almost glows except for the dark marking on his face that starts at the tip of his nose and does patterns below and above his eyes then continues in a straight line up to the middle of his forehead then disappears under red bangs of hair.

"I am not Yusuke." I say knowing I am too weak to fight I admit a dominating spirit wave telling him I am dominant in this region.

"Well you sure look like him," taking a step forward he sniffs the air, "you smell like him," Taking another step forward then quickly he runs and tops right in front of me so close our noses are almost touching, "but you defiantly don't sound like him." He reaches his hand out and grabs my baggy shirt in the middle of my chest, but stops, "What the hell?" He yells letting go and unconsciously taking a step back.

"I told you," I say smiling inwardly knowing I caught him off guard by my...women hood up above, "I am not Yusuke." I take a step back ready to jump into a tree for the night.

"Where the hell do you think you are going, bitch?" He spits the words like venom from a cobra's fang, "Did I say you could leave?" He asks then grabbing my shirt and the bra underneath it. I take a sharp breath in as he lifts me off the ground then slams my back against the tree I would be sleeping in tonight, "I have been so board since that old hag, Genkai put up barriers around this fucking forest that I have been exiled to. I have no one to entertain me or keep me warm at night." He explains mocking loneliness, "But tonight must be my lucky night." He says smiling and pushing even closer to me, making me smell his horrid breath, "You see, you are going to entertain me tonight." With that he rips my shirt off leaving bloody scratch with his nails as he leaves me shirt in shreds not realizing it my bra was torn in two sliding off my pail breasts. He looks down at my exposed body and smiles, "you are going to do nicely." my eyes widen as he blows what looks like spider webs out of his mouth that surround me in a bubble then, my arms are wrapped together and pulled above my head then bound to the tree. My eyes wide my mind goes blank with panic.

"I love that look, the look of fear. I thought hunting humans was fun, I have to say hunting demons is even better." He laughs then grabs my chin and forces my eyes to look into his, "Look at me when I talk to you, bitch!" He yells then slapping my face with his other hand, leaving a big red hand print on my white skin. Then his eyes soften and stare deep into mine, "You should shake in fear of me," he says stroking where he just slapped my face almost lovingly. Before I could comprehend this compassion he was showing to me for an instant more of the string came from his mouth and wrapped itself around both of my legs then split into two and ripped my legs apart from each other spreading them far apart.


	2. Chapter 2

1**Chapter 2**

Looking up in horror my brain finally clicks. _He's going to rape me!_ My head screams at me. My tired limbs try and fight but I am so weak from running then searching for food that I can't get myself to even lift a finger.

"This should be easy to take," He says ripping my pants into shreds the same way he did my shirt, "You are so weak you can't even struggle. Too bad though, I was hoping to make you beg and scream no." He laughed then grabs my face once again, "I told you to look at me when I am speaking, bitch!" He slaps my face once again in the same spot, making the already red mark on my check more pronounced, "Now tell me, bitch, is this your first time?" He asks dropping to his knees to examine my women-hood.

I look down at him as he is licking his lips, "What shall I do to you first? Fuck you hard or tease you first and make you moan my name?" he asks thinking out loud.

"Neither, you sick bas..."

"Shut up, bitch! I did not give you permission to speak" He yells scratching my thigh with his claws. Pain ravages my leg as I feel the blood running down then dripping off my toes onto the thirsty dirt that greedily drinks my pain.

"No scream?" He asks coming back up to my face with a pout pulling the sides of his lips down, "So sad, I hoped I snagged myself a screamer." with this said, he grabs my breasts and starts massaging them, "Mmmm, so soft." I hold back my scream not wanting him to indulge in the moment, "Aren't you going to moan for me?" He asks grabbing my left nipple in between a thumb and index finger and pinching it still massaging the other, "what about a scream?" He asks pulling on my nipple I gasp holding back the anguish that is building up in my throat, "You're a tough one, aren't you?" He asks then stooping down he sucks up my right nipple in his mouth and starts to flick his tongue up and down on the hardened tip.

_I can't believe this, right after I heal from my wounds this happens_ I scream in my head. I turn my head away not wanting to look at what is happening to my body wishing I would die in an instant to just stop feeling the violation being done to me. Just as I am about to try and fight he bites down hard on my nipple sending pain through me making me thrash trying to pull away, "there we go, that's more like it," he smiles up at me evilly. Noticing that my head is turned he bites it hard again making me thrash and almost letting myself scream in pain, "What did I tell you, bitch?" He yells letting go of one breast and squeezing my face forcing to look down at him, "Tell me slut, what did I tell you?" He asks spitting on my breast and watching it drip down my hardened nipple. Not answering him I look away the best I can with my head being held onto in his iron grip, "Look at me" He yells as loud as he can, "Maybe I should just gouge those pretty eyes out of your head then I won't have to worry about you looking around. Tell me slut, why do you look so much like Yusuke?" He asks. I stiffen at the name of my brother, "Oh, so I assume you know him?" He asks happy that he struck a nerve, "Now tell me, how do you know him?" he asks as he looks down at my exposed neck and sees the light markings that run down it, his breath caressing each one as he leans in and finds the weak spot right where my neck reaches my shoulder and bites down hard. Pleasure fills me as he flicks his toung over the bloody teeth marks noticing how I ball my hands into tight fists still trying to keep the mix of screams and moans deep in my chest, "are you going to tell me, slut?" He asks biting down hard again digging his teeth into my neck again lavishing in the taste of my blood. He laughs as I let out a small moan that slipped past my half parted lips, "Now that I got you to vocalize to me, are you going to tell me?" He asks again letting go of my face and trailing back down to my ignored breast. Once again I turn my head away, "that's it, bitch!" He screams. He lets go of my breasts and plunges a finger into my opening, "Talk bitch!" He yells slamming his finger into me once again. He does this so hard that it makes my whole body jump.

"I, I," I stammer as he looks up at me his mouth open in a silent laugh.

"Tell me bitch! Tell me how you know that pathetic human who exiled me to this fucking forest" he yells adding a second finger the assault.

"He, he..." He adds another finger, "He's my brother!" I yell screaming in agony as the pain rips through my body.

As the word brother escapes my lips he stops, "Brother?" He spits the word into my face, "I guess I will just have to punish you instead of him." He yells removing his fingers from me and laughs, "Now how will I punish you?" he asks looking my naked body over.

"Haven't you punished me enough?" I scream spiting into his face struggling at the restraints around my wrists.

"You slut! How dare you disrespect me!" he yells grabbing my throat he squeezes until he hears a squeak escape my lips, "Now answer me, will you disrespect your master again?" He says leaning into my face until our noses touch.

"Yes." I utter smiling at him through the pain.

He squeezes tighter until my vision blurs and my eyes start to go into the back of my head.

I become aware of a horrible pain between my legs and a rocking motion that came with the pain. The smell of dirt and grass hit me next then, "That's right bitch you get your pussy abused as your punishment"

_Why? _My head screams still unable to see and unable to move feeling the restrains still around my ankles and wrists and also a new one added around my hips. _Why is it that I leave one horrible place to just come into a new one?_

"Are you awake? I can hear your moans." He says laughing thrusting into me again, "Answer me slut!" He yells plunging what must have been a finger into my ass.

I scream in pain tears running down my face as I grip the ground pleading for strength, "Answer me!" He adds another finger.

"I hear something up here!" I hear a voice not of the rapist still pounding into both of my holes as hard as he can.

"Answer me slut!" he yells again ramming another finger into me making me scream louder and the pain more intense.

I hear rustling of leaves and feel very fast vibrations on the ground, then the pain stopped, "What the fuck are you doing in my territory" the vial demon screams a new restraint wraps around my neck and squeezes hard until I am unable to breath. I can hear myself gasping, feeling my pulse in my neck begin to slow and a horrible pain in my head. The last things I am aware of are warm liquid splashing against my body, the restraints letting go and the feeling of arms catching me, and a cloth draping over me, "Take," I hear a voice say as new arms grab me, "Go to Genkai!"

"Hold on Yusuke." Then wind whipping my face.


	3. Chapter 3

1**Chapter 3**

"I'm amazed Hiei, I really thought you knew more about anatomy."

"Shut up Kurama!"

"Boys be quiet" I hear Genkai's voice and her calloused hands gently touching my face, then a cold cloth drapes over my head. Trying to move away the bickering between the two unknown voices stop as I attempt to move.

"Yuuke?" Genkai asks, "Yuuke, you need to open your eyes dear." I strain but obey her command. Opening my eyes the bright sun stings them I groan as I try to lift my arm to block it. I scream as agonizing pain rips through my arm.

"Oh yah, that's defiantly not Yusuke." I hear an evil sounding chuckle. My whole body tenses at the sound.

"Why don't you to dumbasses go outside so I can talk to her alone, you are scaring her!" I hear Genkia yell shuffling around then slamming a door, "Child, you need to open your eyes." I strain once again but obey her command. This time it's darker in th room to my relief.

"Gran," I whisper my voice once again sounding like sand paper like the first time we meet.

"Yes Child?" She asks her face coming into my line of vision. At the sight of her face I let all my emotions from the attack explode. Screaming and crying windows shatter and wind blows in the house, all Genkia does is embraces me not letting me go, stroking my hair and saying soothing words that my ears hear but my brain does not register.

After what seemed like hours I finally start to calm down, the screams turn to whimpers deep in my throat and my tears slow.

"Have you got it out?" Genkia asks laying me back down on my bed.

All I can do is nod my head in a response fatigue hitting me like a wall and I drift into a fitful sleep once again.

"Your kidding, right?" I hear one of the unknown voices again.

"No I am not kidding, can't you tell? They look identical!" Genkai yells at the voices.

"But how? How can they be twins? Yusuke was born here." The same voice asks.

"I do not know. All I do know is that I found her in the Dark Forest one night beaten and bruised and it took days to heal her. She says she was kept in a dungeon by Raizen and to my knowledge tortured without end."

"It sounds like an experiment. Maybe Razien took DNA and some how cloned him into a female demon."

The sinister laugh makes my blood go cold, "Maybe to take over the demon world. Did you feel the power while she was wailing away in here?" One of them exclaims a lust for power in his voice. I whimper but keep my eyes clamped shut and steady my breathing not wanting to answer questions again.

I feel a hand touch my forehead, a soft hand. At this I bolt up right, grasp it and squeeze in one fluid motion ignoring the hot pain that almost pushes me to unconsciousness once again. I am met by soft green eyes and blazing red hair, a perfect face and a velvet voice, "It is alright. I will not harm you." The person in front of me explains. I still do not let go of his wrist but loosen my grip a bit.

"She is almost as fast as I am." The other voice with the evil laugh says.

I look over to see a shorter boy with black hair and also clad in a black cloak. My heart races and my pulse doubles as his eyes meet mine.

"Hiei stop that!" The boy closer to me yells, "you are terrifying her!"

"Good, hopefully she is smarter then her supposed brother." He spits the word and I feel a fire growing inside me.

"How dare you." I yell but it comes out more of a squeak.

"Don't mind him, he is all talk." The boy near me explains and looks into my eyes. I notice a cracking under my fingers and proceed to loosen my grip.

"Who are you?" I manage to ask not letting my gaze stray from the black figure in the corner of the room.

"How rude of me." The red head exclaims, "His name is Hiei and I am Kurama. We are the ones who found you last night. And might I say I am horribly sorry that that had to happen to you!"

"If she is anything like Yusuke probably deserved it." The black figure laughed.

_That is it!_ My mind screams and I send an energy toward him that knocks him against the wall. I tighten it around his troat until his face turns red.

"Yuuke, stop this!" Genkai yells, but for once in my short life with her I do not obey her command. I squeeze harder. I can see the fear in not only Hiei's and Kurama's eyes but also Genkai's eyes as well. I squeeze even harder until I see Hiei twitching his feet off the ground.

"I said stop this Yuuke!" Genkai yells and blasts her spirit energy at me blocking mine.

Hiei lands back on the wooden floor in a heap gasping for breath. My hand still holding Kurama's wrist, he struggles to get out of my iron grip.

Finally Genkai walks over and says, "I am sorry to do this, child." I look into her eyes and fall into yet another deep sleep.

Waking up once again I now hear a new voice in the room and it hits me. That feeling I have been longing to feel. I sit bolt right up ignoring the pain once again the pain and stare right at him.

"Yusuke." I whisper, letting the name linger on my lips and the soft breath I breath as I speak it passionately tantalizes them with the vibration of my own voice.

The black haired, all boy turns his head to the sound of his name. My eyes widen as I am able to see his face. My heart speeds, my palms sweat and my mind goes blank. After all these years I had so may questions to ask him, not one could come to mind.

Attempting to get out of my bed I put my feet over the edge and hoist myself up never letting my eyes stray from his. The world spins and I start to feel nausea creeping up my throat.

"Woah! You shouldn't be out of bed!" Yusuke says jogging the short distance to catch me as I fall to the ground. Catching me by my stomach I let out a gasp as I dry heave as the impact hits me. Turning me over in his arms I am now able to se his face close to mine, "What do you think you are doing?" He asks picking me up like a baby, letting the length of my hair trail on the ground, "After all that you have been through you shouldn't be out of bed let alone walking." He almost yells at me. Reaching my hand up I gently touch his cheek never letting my eyes off his, "When Kurama came and got me, he said that you looked just like me when I go demon, but I wasn't expecting this much." He smiles showing his brilliant white teeth.

"Yusuke." I say his name again letting it sink into my foggy head, turning it around and around finally being able to put a face to a name. Even though all I have to do is look into a mirror.

"You want to get some fresh air?" He asks walking to the door out of the room attempting to open it with me still cradled in his arms.

"Step back." I quietly say as I reach my energy to turn the door nob and the door slowly opens with a creaking noise. I laugh when I look back at his face to see the shocked expression

he has plastered all over it.

"You have got to teach me that!" He gushes as he walks through the door way almost scared of what will happens when he crosses the threshold.


	4. Chapter 4

1 "You even have the markings in the exact spot as me," He says placing a gentle finger on my face and trailing from right below my eyes to my lower cheek, "why do you wear such loose cloths?" He asks me looking back into my eyes, still close to my face.

"I was doing chores. Normally if I go somewhere I put my better clothing on." I do a half smile at the silly question.

"Oh," He says sitting back and plucking the grass from the ground, staring down at the grass through his crossed legs, "I can't believe how much you look like me." He says under his breath, "What else can you do?" He asks whipping his head back up to look into my face.

"You should help me do chores sometime and you will see a bit of what I can do." I smile a bit and make a little giggling sound deep in my throat that makes him laugh, "Oh! Watch this." I say getting a big smile on my face. I concentrate my energy to the mean Hiei boy, finding him in the corner still sulking I grab the back of his cloak.

"What the fuck!" I hear him yell as I pull him back toward me, "What the fuck is going on?" He yells again trying to run as fast as he can but I keep a steady grip on him still pulling him back.

"What are you doing?" Yusuke manages to ask through laughs at Hiei's yelling from in the house.

"You'll see." I say pulling harder. Finally he appears in the door way grabbing it trying to pull himself back into the house but, I pull harder and make him come flying toward us and hit the tree in back of us.

"What the hell?" He yells again as he lands on his butt between Yusuke and I as we both are laughing until it hurts.

"Oh my God! You have got to teach me that one!" Yusuke yells tears streaming down his face.

"I have had enough of your stupid tricks!" Hiei yells into my face, all I do is laugh harder at his annoyance.

"That's what you get for being mean to me. I promise I am done making you feel like a weakling." I say trying to get myself to breath again.

"I am not weak!" He yells unsheathing his sword.

"Woah! Hiei! Calm down we were only having fun. She was just demonstrating her power to me." Yusuke says getting up standing between the angry demon and I.

He puts his sword back and turns to walk away. Before he walks he looks back, "You should have stayed in that dungeon. You belonged there." then he leave.

"Hm. That's strange." Yusuke says laying down in the grass putting his arms behind his head looking up at the blue, cloud freckled sky, "He likes you."

"He likes me?" I ask holding back my tears from the hurt Hiei stabbed in my heart, "He sure has a funny way of showing it." I say sadness pulling the edges of my lips down.

"Yah, I said that the first time Kurama told me." He laughs closing his eyes.

Later in the evening

He must have heard my foot steps while I make my way down the long hallway to one of the spare rooms.

"What is it, Detective?" He asks not bothering to turn around.

"I, I wanted to..." I stutter still scared of the aurra he emits

"Spit it out! You are wasting my time." He yells standing up and walking toward the door way. His voice changed to a sharp point when he found out it wasn't Yusuke wanting to talk.

"I wanted to say I am sorry for my earlier actions. They were unacceptable and I ask you your forgiveness." I say bowing my head, looking down at my light blue kimono, the color soothing my nerves a bit.

Bowing my head further, the red ribbons tugging at my long black hair, "Yah, whatever." And he slams the door in my face.

"You know what? Fine, be that way!" I yell at the door.

"What is the matter, Yuuke?" I hear Kurama as he walks down the hallway toward me, red hair blazing.

"I wanted to apologize to Hiei for my previous actions," I raise my voice, "But now I think he deserved it!"I yell to the door.

Kurama lifts his long, pail fingers to his mouth quietly laughing in amusement, "Allow me to try to get through to him." He says and walks up to the door, "Hiei, may I come in?"

"Go away Kurama, I don't want to talk about it." Comes a gruff voice on the other side.

"You know, Hiei," He says leaning his slender shoulder against the wall, "Just because you got humiliated doesn't mean you can be a grump all night." With this, Kurama stands back up and walks away, "Some times you just need to get through his think head." And he disappears around the corner.

"I accept your apology," the gruff voice says beside me. I jump in the air making a squeaking sound as my long, black pig tails bounce back into place behind me.

"You scared me!" I yell turning around amazed he could move that quietly. I didn't even hear him open the door let alone his foot steps.

He laughs eviley that still sends shivers down my spine. Putting a more serious look on my face I look at his eyes, red. I notice a line on his forehead, "What is that?" I ask poking it.

"OW! That's my eye!" He yells grabbing my wrist and slamming me against a wall anger burning in his eyes.

"Wow, and I thought I was strange." I say laughing, hiding my fear he evoked in me.

Growling he opens his eye on his forehead, "you are strange," He says smiling making it look at me, "But I am stronger then you are." With that he invades my mind.

_"Get up! I am not done with you!" The ugly demon yells whipping my back once again, "I said get up!" This time he grabs me by my hair and lifts me off the ground, "Look at me!" He screams spit splattering on my face. I try and open my swollen eyes but all I see is red from the blood behind them, "You are pathetic!" He yells and throws me against a wall laughing as I spurt blood out of my mouth at the impact, then fall to a heap, "It's not as fun if you don't scream," He says stroking my bloody face, "Won't you scream for me?" He asks digging his nails into the skin of my cheek pulling his claws down to my lips. I hold back the tears not wanting to give him satisfaction, "Scream!" he yells once again grabbing me by my throat and lifting my feet off the ground._

_ I smile blinking the tears out of my eyes, "Never." I spit in his face laughing as he drops me in a heap back onto the cold hard ground, "I will never scream, I will never cry. I will get out of here!" I yell focusing my energy on his throat slamming him again and again against every hard stone wall until I hear him gurgling his own blood. I stoop down and pick his face up, "You are so ugly," his nose was just a hole in the middle of his face, his ears sticking out like horns of a ram from the sides of his head. He was branded with an X on his large forehead like all of them do, "you tell Raizen that I can withstand anything he can dish out. Grabbing his right cheek I gouge my nails into his face like he did mine but I proceed to rip his lips off, reveling large, yellow, bloody teeth hidden beneath. Screaming in pain he crawls away. _

_ Two more of them come and pick him up and drag him off out the door. I am left alone at last. I sit in a corner shivering in my loose, dress. It once was white but after all the beatings and torture I have been through it is now an ugly brown from the blood, sweat, tears, and vomit. _

_ I hear the door open again, "Where are you, little mouse?" I hear the worst one ask, his hideous breath reeking of decaying flesh as he stalks near me, ground quaking with each step, "We have business together." He says, I can hear the metal clanking. As he comes closer my heart starts to race, I fight myself not to show him fear, "There you are mouse, I have a present for you." He laughs grabbing my face in his dirty smelly brown hand digging his nails into my scalp. He puts the metal contraption on my head, the spikes dig into the skin of my scalp, above, below and in back of my ears, below my eyes, around my nose. Prying my mouth open he shoves spikes into my mouth forcing me to keep it open unless I want spikes ramming into the roof of my mouth, "There you go, mouse, you look so pretty, but wait we are not done yet." He says dragging me by the chain attached to the back of the helmet he drags me by my head making each jolt of the chain dig spikes deeper into my head, I whimper in pain forcing myself not to fight, "Here we are! Your bed." He laughs as he taunts the chain and throws me onto the cold, bloody, metal table. Energy holds my hands at my sides to the table and same with my feet. The cool metal stinging my skin with it's icy burn. He brings down the next device, a body cast of spikes. I force myself not to move once again not wanting any more pain done to my head. Pushing the spikes into my breasts, throat, nape of my neck, shoulders, crook of my arms, palms, one for each space between my ribs, down my stomach, at my uterus, down my thighs, at my knee caps, down my leg, my ankle and one for each my toes bottom and top they snap together through the table making it impossible to move an inch. Breathing becomes a struggle. With each breath I take the spikes pierce tiny holes in my stomach and back._

_ "There now, don't you look so gorgeous." He gushes laughing at the fear in my eyes, "Now all we need is a bit of color and we will have the perfect outfit for the little mouse," I hear the metal clanking out of my view. My pulse is racing my breathing is ragged, sweat is pouring off my body. I start shaking with fear making the spikes pierce my skin. I feel the slow trickles of blood making their way to the table from my stomach and chest, "I know you are all excited," he breaths into my face making me smell his horrid decaying breath, "But that's ok, we have plenty of time to get you ready." he says. With that he raises his arm and brings down the leather whip. I feel the thorns slicing my skin, tearing it away with each pull back. I scream as I jump each time a strap his me, making the spikes all over my body plunge deep into my skin making me scream in agony. _

_ I never know how much time passes, how many days it might have been going on. _

_ "There that seems good," He says out of breath from swinging the whip millions of times, "Now we are ready to go see him." He undoes the torture devices. Tears sting my wounds as the salt pools into the deep holes the spikes bore through my skin. I plead my body to give out, I beg my mind to go numb, "Get up!" He yells pulling my hair, "Get up! I am not going to be as kind as I have been dragging you up the stairs by your feet," He laughs as he pulls my face close to his, "I heard how much you liked it when that pretty head of yours hit each step." He smiles showing me his ugly rotting teeth. I spit in his face smiling as he grows angry, "You little bitch!" He booms treating me as his whip he slams me down onto the ground. Rocks invade my wounds as dirt fills my eyes and mud congregates in my mouth. Gasping for breath I push myself up. My weak arms barley allowing me to a kneeling position. Blood pouring into my eyes from my head. Puddles form on the cold ground. The only sound is my breath coming in gasps and the sound of my red liquid forming on the ground, "Come on, mouse, We don't want to waste all that pressure liquid gold. He says grabbing my hair he hauls me toward the steps, "I will give you a choice this time, mouse." He says spiting now in my face. The venom burns me as I scream in pain as the green acid eats away at my exposed muscle. The skin that still existed melted away as the venom sizzles on my face. _

_ "And what is the choice?" I gasp getting to my feet, head held high. _

_ "You can either walk up the stairs, or I can pull you by your toes again." He grins spitting in my face once again. _

_ "I will walk." I say simply not letting him hear the screams of anguish I fight down from the burning on my face._

_ "Are you sure, mouse?" He asks evil rising in his black eyes. _

_ "Yes." I say sitting down my legs stretched out waiting for the shoes._

_ He laughs at the display. Grabbing the shoes off the wall he straps them onto my feet. Razors tickle the bottom. Once again he grabs my hair my feet dangling under me. Then he drops me. Pain rips through my whole body sending shocks up my spin. I begin to walk up the hundreds of stairs. Blood making me slip countless times and tumble back down. He simply grabs my neck and slams my feet back down. _

_ "Is that my dinner I smell?" I hate that voice. I will forever despise it. The velvet deceives the evil he is capable of._

_ "Yes master it is. I brought her up early for you." the ugly thing behind me gushes bowing deep._

_ "Very nice," He says eyes narrowing he looks me up and down, "Remove her shoes." He says setting his wine glass down._

_ "As you wish, my king." He stands and faces me, "Sit." He commands. I don't obey._

_ "I said sit, girl!" He yells. I smile at him, knowing I am embarrassing him in front of Raizen. He raises a hand ready to slap my already swollen face._

_ "Stop, slave." Raizen commands. Rising from his throne, he strides over to where I stand blood continuing to flow from my feet, "Sit, wench." Raizen demands grabbing my face in his massive hand. _

_ "I will NEVER obey you!" I yell spitting in his face. _

_ "You are a strong one," He laughs wiping my saliva off his cheek, "Thirteen years I have tried to crush you, and yet you still have spirit to fight me." he says. Looking into my eyes he tries to take control of my body, "But someday I will brake you like a horse!" His booming laugh makes my ear drums plead for sweet silence, "Look at me wench!" He demands forcing my face toward his. Attempting to turn my head he catches my eyes. 'Obey me.' I hear his voice say in my head. I feel fire pumping through my veins as his mind reaches through each blood vessel waiting to control my every move. _

_ I start shaking violently cutting my feet further until I can feel my bone slowly being chipped away._

_ 'Sit.' The voice in my head says. My knees bend and my butt touches the ground. My already aching muscles fight to hear my own commands, "Very good wench." Raizen praises me by taking off the shoes himself. Licking his lips, he lifts a leg and starts suckling on the blood flowing from my feet, "You may leave, slave." He says looking up almost forgetting about the hideous beast behind me. _

_ He bows low, "As you wish, my king." turns and leaves. _

_ "There, now we can be alone." He says lightly setting my leg back onto the ground. 'Take my hand.' My arm unwillingly, slowly lifts and comes to rest on top of his. Hoisting me up, the joints in my arms scream for release. I proceed to scream in pain not being able to fight back. No longer having the spirit energy to fight. _

_ "Shut up!" Raizen yells taking his other hand and slapping my face, "I did not give you permission to speak!" He booms 'Now follow me.' Again my legs move with out my consent. Each step sending horrible pain shooting up my entire body. Tears running down my face I start to sob in agony. 'Sit.' I sit down on a bed that was hidden by a certain next to the thrown. _

_ "Now, give me your hand." I fight the command my muscles twitching fighting the contradicting impulses. He slaps my face again, "Obey me wench!" He yells again. 'Give me your hand.' my hand rushes up to his lips where he proceeds to lick every gash, every open wound that has the smallest amount of blood that has not dried. _

_ "Lay down." he commands _

_ "Shut up!" I yell at him spitting in his face once again. _

_ His energy grabs me by my neck and smashes me up against the wall, "You will learn to obey my every command!" He yells letting go I fall onto the bed. I choke on my own blood as my back hits the bed. Pain making my vision blur. 'I will not faint. I refuse to let him win.' I scream to myself in my head._

_ "Yes, that would be a bad thing, then I won't be able to have fun." He laughs at my shocked look, eyes wide with horror now knowing that I am not safe even in my own mind. _

_ "After all the time I have waited this month, you blood looks very delicious, and smells," He inhales deeply, breathing in the sweet scent of pain around my stomach, "Even better." With a growl he rips my dress open to expose my beaten, naked body, "You look tastier every time we do this." He smiles lapping the blood that had pooled in my naval. _

_ I whimper as I wish I could die to escape the constant abuse._

"Make it stop!"

"Hiei! Your going to kill her! Close your eye!"

"I, I can't!"

"Cover it up! That will brake it, right?"

"I think so."

Panicked voices flood my conciseness. Then something else.

'Is that my voice?' I ask myself, trying to figure out what the high pitched noise is.

"Hiei, this might hurt." As light floods back into my unseeing eyes I immediately collapse and fall into sweet, silent darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

1 "How could you?"

"I, I..."

"Just as I thought, you don't even have an excuse, just like always!"

"Kurama,"

"Don't even look at me, Hiei. For once, I am beyond words."

"All of you," 'That's Gran's voice, "Get out!" she screams as loud as her lungs allow her.

Silence once again.

"Yuuke," I feel a hand touch my shoulder. I force myself not to move, "Yuuke, I know you are awake. Please open your eyes." She pleads, I can hear the concern in her voice.

"Why?" I simply ask prying my eyes open. It must not have even been a hour that I have been out, the sun is still setting.

"Why what, dear?" She asks, fear. Fear for me in her eyes.

"Why am I hurt every where I go?" I scream as the house begins to shake, dishes rattling in the cupboards, doors knocking against their frames, candles being hushed to darkness.

"My poor child." She puts her head down on the bed closing her eyes.

I look down at the frail, but powerful women next to me in tears. My eyes widen with realization, "Gran," I say tears stinging my own eyes, "Gran please look at me," I beg reaching out to touch her pink hair.

"My child," She says raising her head to look into my eyes, "I will never hurt you."

"I know, Gran. I love you." I say warping my thin arms around her fragile frame. Holding her while she calms the storm within her.

Moments pass as we sit in each others arms offering the same comfort, sending off the same vibes to each other, feeding the other with calmness, tranquility, peaceful, light silence.

"Gran, I wish to speak to him." I say letting go of my savior.

"Are you sure, young one?" She asks standing up acting as if nothing happened between us.

"Yes." Then changing my outward vibe to determination, "I want him now." I say narrowing my eyes opening the door for Genkai before she can reach for the nob.

I hear them still yelling at him, then silence.

"Knock before you enter." Genkai turns the nob. I stand spreading my strength through out the room. Dominating the walls, letting them absorb my power, my life. I raise my head, ready to finally put my past behind me. Ready to move on.

He steps through. I slam the door hoping I hit him in the butt with it.

"You asked to see me." he asks throwing out the same angry, collected vibe, attempting to reach to me. I push it back.

"Yes I did." I walk up to him attempting to look sophisticated, "My eyes soften as I look at him, "Let's face it, I don't pull that stature off very well." Not one twitch, not one movement to indicate that he will loosen up.

"What do you want?" He barks never letting me out of his sight.

"Why?" I simply ask stopping in front of him, my toes almost touching his.

"You are going to have to be more specific."

"You know exactly what!" I yell, then composing myself again, "Why did you make me relive that?" I ask fighting back the blue that threatened to tint the walls, my walls.

"I didn't know." He sulks, shoving his hands in his pants pockets, not daring to look at me.

"Didn't know?" I yell walking up to him and yelling into his face, "Genkai told you!" I scream, the walls creaking.

"Get out of my face." Quietly lifting his head, staring right into my eyes.

"Make me." I challenge narrowing my eyes staring right into his very being.

"Why would I stoop to your low level?"

"My level?"

"Yes your level. Your pathetic level."

"You are an ass, you don't deserve to walk this earth."

"No? Look at you, you were kept in a dungeon your whole life, there must have been a reason. It's you who doesn't deserve to walk this earth." Like lightening he grabs my throat and squeezes until I squeak, "You are so weak you ran from that pain." He laughs as I struggle for air. Attempting to pry his fingers off with my energy, he over powers mine, "I told you I am stronger." He says simply squeezing harder watching my face go red.

"No your not." I manage to gasp using the last air in my throat to taunt him. I kick my leg up and around tripping him, making him let go of my throat as to catch himself. I stagger a bit, but lift my head high, dignity shining from every fiber of my being, "I ran because I am strong. I ran because I am brave. I ran because I am and wise. I ran because I am better then you!" I yell the last sentence walking over to him, "But, I am also weak." I say stretching my hand out to him, wanting to help him to his feet.

"Yes, you are very weak." He sneers slapping my hand.

"You know, you can't hide in that shell of darkness forever." I say sitting down on the floor, crossing my legs, my knees touching his.

"Shut up! You know nothing about me!" He yells scrambling to his feet, "You need to keep your mouth shut, girl." He spits the last word, venom in his voice.

"You need to stop hiding your loneliness behind insults." I say lightly not wanting him to walk away.

"You don't know what I need!" He yells raising his hand, wanting to slap my face, but deciding against it.

"Your right, I don't know what you need, what I do know is what you want." I say looking up into his eyes, seeing fear behind them.

"And what do I want?" He asks, attempting to make me feel like a child under his glare.

"You want some one to care for you." I say standing and taking a few steps toward him, "I know how it feels. The constant nagging in your heart, wishing for someone to take your hand. Feeling wanted, feeling needed. Wanting to share your life with someone. Feeling you have a purpose in life." I say putting my forehead against his.

He stands there in silence. Feeling the sadness welling inside him. Closing my eyes I start humming a song the birds sang me.

"I, I," he stammers fighting to find an insult to slap me with.

"Tell me, please tell me what is going through your mind." I say lifting my arm, lightly stroking the hair above his neck.

I tenses at the light touch, "why?"

"Because I want the same thing you do. I want to know what it feels like to be wanted, loved. To feel gentle touches instead of harsh words." Putting my other arm around his neck.

"How?"

"I don't know."

"It's awfully quiet in here," Kurama says making me jump braking the calm.

"You scared the shit out of me!" I yell turning around to give him a glare.

"Sorry about that. We were beginning to worry from the silence eminating from in the room."

"We're fine. As you can see." Snapping his head up, "Now leave."

"Genkai told me to tell both of you dinner is ready." As if on quie, my stomach growls.

Kurama laughs quietly, "I guess it is right on time." With that, he turns and exists the room.

"Do you want to eat?" I ask rubbing my neck, feeling bruises forming.

"No."

"Ok then, sit on your pitty pot." I wink at him hurrying out of the room, my pig tails flying behind me.

"What happened to your neck?" Yusuke asks standing as I enter the room.

"Hiei and I got into a fight. It was nothing too major." I say smiling sitting down next to my beloved, newly found brother.. Not wanting to let him out of my sight once again.

Sitting next to me he looks at me out of the corner of his eye uncertainty still in his wake. I smile and wink at him, so happy to find my other half.


	6. Chapter 6

1 "Hay, Grandma," Yusuke loudly says looking up from his rice patties.

"What, insulent boy?" Genkai gruffly says not even bothering to look up at him.

"How did you find her?" he asks while I elbow him in the side, realizing how rude he is to Gran.

"She has a voice."

I simply smile at him, "I escaped from my dungeon,"

"How?" He butts in not letting me even finish my first sentence. At this Kurama and Hiei lift their heads to listen to my story.

Looking over to Hiei, "I, I don't think I can tell it." I say feeling a knot in my chest forming, "Can you please help me?" I ask him looking directly into his eyes.

"Fine." Gruffly he stands up, not losing the connection between our eyes, "Lay on the floor." he commands pointing to the plush carpet. I obey his command.

Taking off the fabric covering his forehead he opens his eye. I feel the tension in the room, my whole body going stiff, then he invades my mind.

_"You look tastier every time we do this" He smiles lapping the blood that had pooled in my naval. _

_ I whimper as I wish I could die to escape the constant abuse. _

_ After he had successfully sucked and licked my naval of all blood, he proceeds to lick his way up, hitting every puncture mark the spikes dug into my flesh. Moaning as the red liquid tantalizes his tongue. As he comes to my chest he grabs a breast in each hand. 'Moan' the voice in my head commands. I look at him as he smiles at me, huge, and perverted. I put my head back down but make no sound. He squeezes each in his hand hard. I gasp in surprise not expecting that treatment. "Moan, wench." He commands. I make no sound once again. Finally he puts his head down and bites hard on my left nipple making me clench my fists and curl my toes. Insistent on not making a sound._

_ "Fine, if you won't make a sound for me this way," He says licking his lips once again. He glides down to my legs and forcefully spreads them apart, "Maybe you'll moan at this," his face disappears between my legs. I feel a moist tongue on my clit, flicking up and down in a fast motion. 'Moan' again commands in my head. I clamp my mouth shut not making a peep. I hear a growl then feel a horrible pain. He bit my clit. Again I clench my fists and curl my toes breathing rapidly not wanting to give him the pleasure of sound from me. "You little bitch!" He yells quickly coming back up, he grabs my neck and squeezes, "I am trying to pleasure you!" He yells again sqeezing harder with each word, "If you don't do as I say, I will kill you!" He yells hitting my head repeatedly against the stone wall making my head scream in agony and my vision swim. _

_ "Go ahead and kill me!" I scream, "I have nothing to live for!" tears rush to my eyes._

_ "You have a purpose," He stops pounding my head, "It is to pleasure me and do as I command." He pokes the back of my head and comes back with blood. _

_ "This is not a purpose." I simply say wishing him to let my neck go._

_ "It is a purpose, and you will fulfill my wishes!" he yells again slamming my body against the bed. 'Take my pants off.' the voice says. I don't move. "Do as I command!" He yells making the bed shake with his voice. I turn my head away. "Fine." He says. I hear fabric russeling then fall to the ground. I squeeze my eyes shut, tears streaming down my face. 'Open your mouth.' I shake my head violently mouth clamped shut. He grabs my nose and pinches it, cutting off my air supply then he shoves a finger in my mouth and pries it open. He then proceeds to shove his penis in my mouth. Bucking his hips he pulls out then slams back in. His thick, hard member pushing it's way down my throat not caring if I gage. His breathing starts to quicken as he speeds up his movements. His member starts to twitch as he reaches his climax. He cums in my mouth 'swallow' his member still in my mouth I have no other choice. I swallow the warm, thick substance feeling it slither down my throat. Finally he pulls out of my mouth. I proceed to sit up and lean over the bed I vomit on the floor. _

_ "You bitch!" he yells grabbing my hair that was still on the bed. I fall limp over the edge, completely out of energy. I close my eyes and finally, unwillingly surrender. The voice invades my head and tells me to get on my hands and knees. My joints pop as I maneuver onto the bed. I look back at Raizen to see him smiling, "Very good, wench." he breaths into my back, licking the blood that is still flowing from the holes. He then plunges into my vagina and starts pumping the same way he did in my mouth. The last thing I see is the silk, white sheets wrinkle as I clench my fists. _

_ When I awaken I am back in my dugon, dirty water drips on my face as I moan and role over. A baggy sweater hangs in the corner on a hook. A note is attached to it. __You did a good job, little mouse. Here is a reward from Master. I will be seeing you soon. __I inwardly shiver at the words 'I will be seeing you soon.' I throw the paper on the cold dirt floor and pull the sweater over my head thankful to have a bit of warmth. The wool hurts as the fibers invade my still open wounds, but I don't care. Warmth envelops me as the sweater falls just above my knees. I look to the door and see a tray of food. I kneel in front of it and debate if I should even eat it. The meal consisted of moldy bread, long past it's expiration date, a black, ozzing apple that worms had eaten most of, their elaborate tunnels visible all around the ugly fruit. And cold soup 'I don't even want to know what that's made of.' I think as I pick the bread up, I take a small bite. 'I should eat.' I think as I take another bite, ignoring the horrible taste that lingers on my tongue even long after I swallow. _

_ An idea hits me as I hear snoring outside my door. A smile crosses my lips as I make my way to the door. I spot the shiny key on his hip. With the last of my energy I lift the key up and over his belt and snake it through the small hole in the door. He stirs as the ring clanks against the door, but does not open his eyes. _

_ A feeling invades my chest, makes my heart pump faster, my mind race, and makes me want to jump. I push it down, wanting to focus on the task at hand. 'I heard two guards talking, they said there was a portal a mile out of the castle. I don't know what a portal is, but it has to be something better then what I have here.' I think turning the key over and over in my hands. The cold metal resting on my skin. _

_ Making up my mind I put the key in the door and turn. The bolt bangs back and the door creeps open. The guard's eyes fly open and he turns to me. I hold my breath, fear making my heart stop in my chest._

_ "What do you think you are doing?" He says, sleep still crusting his eyes. I take his face in my hand and bang his head on the hard rock behind him. Again and again I ram his head into the wall, blood flying every where. I stop when I hear his skull crunching with each impact. The only sound that echo's off the lonely stone walls are the drops of blood that fall from his disfigured head. Some trailing down his gray arms to linger on his fingertips before letting go, falling to join the rest at the dirt floor. _

_ I run as fast as I can up the steps then slow when I get to the door. Not hearing any sound coming from the other side, I slowly open the door, clenching my teeth as the hinges squeak. It echo's through the elaborate thrown room. Thankfully no one sitting in the thrown. My feet pater on the marble flooring. The feeling so unusual to me. I run through the hallways doors flashing by me each one with a different gold emblem above them. I run as fast as I can finally seeing light. I stop dead in my tracks when I see the sun shining down on the grass, the breeze making it sway. I step out, relishing in the feeling all around me. But it only lasts a small moment when I hear yells coming from down the hallway. My heart pounds in my chest as I start running south as the guards had said. _

_ Suddenly I feel a horrible pain in my stomach. I look down, still running to see a spear had driven through my back. Breathing becomes harder and harder with each step. I pull the spear through my body and throw it on the ground, not stopping. I trip and fall when rope with rocks bind my feet. I quickly unwrap myself and keep running, several other weapons fly past me, missing me by hairs. The yelling behind me grows louder as I run up a steep hill, slowing as gravity keeps me down. Then, silence. _

_ The next sound I hear, "Yusuke, what are you doing?" _

I feel Hiei slowly pulling out. My mind becoming clear once again. I see light flickering from the candles and hear silence in the room. As I look around I can see eyes staring at me, not daring to blink.

"How?" Kurama asks, the first one to speak after minutes of silence.

Hiei helps me sit up. A new found respect for me, apparent on his face. I look to Gran who sit's still as stone at the table, eyes wide with horror.


	7. Chapter 7

1 After a long, silent dinner, I made my way back to my room.

"Can I talk to you?" I hear Yusuke's voice behind me. Turning around I force a smile, nodding my head feeling my hair bounce each time.

"How long were you there?" He asks comming into my room.

"Raizen said I was there thirteen years, but it was always hard for me to tell because there was no light, that is why I am so pale compared to you." I say sitting on my bed.

"Thirteen years?" He sits next to me, amazement still in his eyes every time he looks at me, "How did you survive?"

Looking down at my hands in my lap, I shake my head and sigh heavily, "I don't know."

There is a long silence between us, him staring at me, me staring at my hands trying not to remember, wishing I could forget.

"Tomorrow, if you are up for it, would you like to meet some of my friends?" He asks trying to brighten up the mood, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"I guess so."

"We can play a trick on Kuabarra." This brings a huge smile to his face.

"I like it when you smile." I lean my head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent.

"How did you know I was your brother?" He asks seriousness returning to his voice.

"Raizen would always show you to me through is window. He would say 'Show me Yusuke' and there you would be. He would always tell me you were the lucky one. That I should hate you. I could never get myself to hate you. There was nothing you could have done to change what had been done. There was no way for you to know what was happening to me. He always told me that you were my twin, my other half. I longed to see you, to hold you, to know you were real. And I finally have the chance. Because here you are, in front of me, I can finally touch you and know that you truly are my other half." I smile up at him, tears of joy in my eyes.

He wraps his arms around me and plays with one of my pig tails, "Is my hair really that long?" He asks.

"Yes. When you 'go demon' as you put it, it grows to this length." I say resting my head against his.

"Alright, you better get some sleep. You have had one hell of a day." I nod my head and show him to the door. I give him a hug good night and shut the door behind him.

_I guess I have had a hard day. But I can finally have some alone time. I can get a good night sleep. _ I turn to my mirror and start undressing. Untying the large bow in front, my kimono opens to revile my bra and panties, both white. I proceed to take both off.

"I'm sorry!" Hiei's voice comes from behind me. I whip around feeling my face becoming hot.

"What are you doing in here?" I scream wanting to throw something at him, but nothing in reach. All my energy drained from today.

"I wanted to talk," He yells covering his eyes and turning around.

"I have a door!" I got him on that one. I smile inwardly as I had finally won a fight against him.

"I'll leave." He tries walking for the door but ends up hitting the wall instead.

"You can stay just let me get something on." I say laughing out loud at his clumsiness.

Putting on a night dress I walk up to him, his head still against the wall, his hands over his eyes. I lightly pull his hands away. Still trying to hold back laughter.

"It's not funny!"

"Your right," I say wanting to use the phrase all day, "It's hilarious." I burst into pure laughter, and for once in my life, I gasp for breath from laughing to hard. He stands there, arms crossed over his chest and blushing. _He looks so cute._ I think as we stand looking at each other.

"Why don't you come and sit?" I ask walking to my bed. He reluctantly follows behind, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I have been thinking about what you said earlier, about what I want." I nod my head in response, showing him that I am listening, "I think you are right." He dares not look up at me. Too embarrassed.

Not saying a word I gently lift his face. He looks into my eyes, attempting to open the gates that guard his heart so heavily, "You don't have to be afraid," I say calmly putting my forehead against his and closing my eyes, trying to prove I am vonrible. He twitches at the touch, I can feel the fear he attempts to hide, "Please, don't hide it." I say putting my had over his. His fear floods the room, "What scares you?"

He pauses, apprehension in his voice, "You."

A twinge of pain hits my heart, "How do I scare you?"

"You are stronger then me." I can feel tears sting my eyes, "Don't hide it."

Tears drop to the bed, sobs rack through my body, pain fills my heart as I release the pain from the memories I endured today.

I open my eyes to see him staring at me. Then he wraps me in his arms. His muscles ridged at first. I lay my head in the nap of his neck, my breath caressing his neck, tears staining his cloak. With each breath, he loosens until finally he is relaxed and puts his head on mine. It must have been hours until my tears stopped. I look up, his eyes closed. At my movement they soot open and he looks back at me.

"Why don't you get some sleep?"

"No I'm fine."

"You have bags under your eyes and I know you're holding a yawn." I smile at this. Nodding my head I stand up as he pushes my blankets down.

"Can you stay a while?" I ask climbing into the bed as he covers me back up.

"As you wish." He blows out the candle on my night stand and sits cross-legged on the floor beside me, "Go to sleep."

I close my eyes and it's not long until I find myself asleep. I relish in the feeling.

I wake up to the sound of birds and sunlight in my window. Smiling I stretch and get out of bed. As I start walking to my closet to get changed, I trip.

Banging my chin on the floor, I bite my tongue, blood quickly fills my mouth.

"Ow." I hear from behind me. Sitting up I realize I completely forgot about Hiei. '_He stayed the whole night?_ I smile at the thought, "Are you alright?" Turning around I can see the horror on his face. I feel the blood seeping through my teeth, dripping from my chin, "Holey shit!" He yells, "Kurama!" In an instant Kurama is here, shock plastered on his face as I'm still smiling from the looks they give me.

"What the hell did you do this time, Hiei?" He yells hitting him over the head.

"I didn't do anything!"

"What the hell is going on in...What the fuck!" Yusuke starts panicking looking at my must be red by now teeth and the blood dripping down my chin.

"Grandma!" Yusuke yells running back down the hall way.

"What?" She yells back I hear her walking stick banging on the floor as she comes down the hall way.

At the sight of me she bursts out laughing and I soon follow splattering blood everywhere.

"What the hell is so funny about this?" Yusuke asks looking at the other two in the room. This just makes Genkai and I laugh harder.

"Alright child, that is enough for today, come here so I can look at that." I stand and walk to her, open my mouth to show her the damage. She grabs a handkerchief out of her pocket and hands it to me, "You know what to do." I take it and squeeze the bite hard, trying to stop the bleeding, "You boys know nothing." She shakes her head, "I'm going back to bed." With that she turns and goes back down the hall.

After I stopped the bleeding, I start to get changed. A knock on my door makes me stop taking my night dress off, "What is it?" I ask pulling it back down.

"I have something for you to ware for today." Yusuke's voice says through the door.

"Ok?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yes." He opens the door to revile an outfit just like his, a green jumpsuit. I force a smile thinking _Am I REALLY going to have to wear that?_

"What's with that look?" he asks laughing at my face as I force the smile, that is more like a cringe of pain.

"Nothing, just tired." I say lying taking the ugly clothing from his hand, "I'll put it on."

He walks out the door, closing it behind him.

When I turn around and look in the mirror, my appearance shocks me. _All I need to do is make my hair look shorter...but there is no way I am cutting it._

"Gran?" I yell on the top of my lungs.

"What have I told you, child?" She yells back. Huffing I walk out the door. _That I have legs._ I answer her question in my head.

"Gran?" I ask again coming to the main room with the fire going again.

"Yes?" She asks not looking up from her book.

"Can you help me with something?"

"Of corse chi..." When she looks up, she stops midsentence, "Why are you wearing that?"

"Because Yusuke said that he wants to play something called a trick on a friend named Kuwabara. I am not sure what this out fit has to do with playing a trick, but I guess it must be crucial to the playing of the instrument." I say more to myself then her, biting my thumb nail like I always do when I think.

Gran just laughs and stands up, "Ok I will help him play this trick. I love how innocent you are, chid."

"He said that I need to look like him, I got everything else, but my hair is too long and I refuse to cut it."

"Yes I would not like you to cut your hair, it is so beautiful." She smiles and takes a strand, running it through her fingers. She turns and starts pacing, thinking, "I have an idea," Turning back to me, "Will you go find Kurama?" I nod and run off down the hall.

"Kurama?" I yell his name still walking down the hall.

"Yes?" he says from behind me, making me jump.

"Gran says she needs your help to make me look like Yusuke. He said that he wants to play something called a trick on a friend named Kuwabara."

He laughs like Gran did and nods his head.

When we get back to her, she set up a chair by the fire, "Sit." I obey, "Kurama, I need your help doing her hair." He gives her a quizzical look, but agrees to help, "I was hoping you could make some things out of your plants to make her hair appear shorter. I am thinking we can tuck it under," She grabs my hair and shows him the idea. He nods, thinking.

"I think I have just the thing." He walks outside, and after a few minutes, he comes back with vines, "Now you put that here, and this over there," After about an hour of them pulling my hair and me wincing at the single strands being pulled (I am used to all my hair being pulled, but for some reason it hurts more when just a few are pulled.) They finally finish

"There. What do you think?" they turn me to a mirror. I almost drop it. Looking back at me is my brother.

"Now, go find Yusuke and show him." Kurama says, a look of accomplishment on his face.

Walking back down the hallway again, I see Hiei coming toward me, "Hiei," I say wanting to tell him sorry about this morning.

"What detective?" He asks in a gruff voice.

"Hiei, I wanted to say sorry for tripping over you this morning." His jaw almost falls to the floor after realizing I'm not Yusuke. I laugh at the display.

"What have they done to you?"

I giggle at the display, "Yusuke said he wants to play a trick on a friend named Kuwabara, I am still not sure what looking like him has to do with playing an instrument, but I guess he has done it before, so he knows how to do it." His face darkens when I finish talking.

"Your joking, right?" He asks.

"Is that something like a trick?" He pinches the bridge of his nose shaking his head.

"Ok, I guess you will learn." With that he walks away.

I shrug my shoulders and keep looking for my brother.

I finally find him on the back porch with a blue haired girl.

"Yusuke?" I say coming out of the house, scared to approach the girl, because she is float on a stick.

"Ya?" He asks turning around and has the same look Hiei did on his face.

"Yusuke, care to explain?" the girl asks crossing her arms.

"Um, ya..." He laughs itching the back of his head, "It's a long story, actually and I think, Oh! Look at the time, guess it's time to go. Come on Yuuke," He says quickly and grabs my arm pulling me down the stairs and out the gates, down the steps.

Running down the steps he finally slows down.

"Yusuke?"

"Ya?"

"What is a trick?"

"It's like a joke."

"What's a joke?"

"Oh man, it's something funny you do to another person. The other person usually doesn't think it's funny until later." He explains as we continue walking, "Have you ever been to a city before?"

"No. The only places I have been are the dungeon and Gran's house."

"Ok don't talk to other people, look out for moving things, don't walk unless I walk."

"Alright" I agree as we enter into what I guess is a city.

We keep walking until we come to a place that has SCHOOL written on a sign in front of the building.

"And now we wait." He sits on a bench outside the school, putting his head on the back.

"What are we waiting for?" I ask, sitting next to him, the vines itching my head.

"For school to get out."

Three hours later.

I stiffly a yawn fighting to keep my eyes open. I had successfully plucked all the grass in a circle between my crossed legs making the earth baring. I jump at the sound of a loud bell ringing.

"Finally." Yusuke sighs standing up and stretching, "I'm going to be hiding in a bush over there," He explains, "I want you to tell Kuwabara that you have Bronchitis and that's why your voice sounds weird, but whisper it. ONLY if he asks." He jumps into the bush just as a large boy with orange hair and a blue outfit walks up to me.

"Hay Urameshi!" he yells cracking his knuckles laughing.

_Oh, not again._ I back away, fear actually catching in my throat, tears start to sting my eyes, "Haven't I been hurt enough?" I scream

"Woh, what's wrong with your voice?" He asks putting his fists down.

"I, I have Bronchitis," I whisper faking a cough very badly into my hand. I blush at the display. _He has very high energy, but it is out of control. He knows how to control it, but not as well as I do. _

"O...k..." He puts his fists back up taking a fighting stance, "Are you ready to get your butt kicked?" He yells getting a glare in his eye.

"No, not really." _Why would I want my back end kicked?_ "Is that a game?" I ask walking up to him.

"What are you talking about, man?" He asks watching me with his eyes as I circle him.

"You are very confusing." I say stopping in front of him, bouncing his hair by poking it continuously.

"Seriously," He slaps my hand down, "What the hell is wrong with you?" he puts the back of his hand to my head.

"Ok, this is really not what I planed." Yusuke says coming out of hiding behind the bush.

"What the hell!" Kuwabara yells running backwards. Shock on his face.

"Kuwabara, don't get your panties in a bunch." He says laughing putting his around my shoulders."

"Can I take these out now?" I ask leaning my head on his shoulder, grabbing his hand.

"Yah, now that you've ruined my trick." I glare up at him, hurt in my heart that I did a bad job. I rip the vines out letting my hair fall down to my calves.

"Kuwabara, meet my sister."

"Si, sister?" His jaw drops almost to the ground, "She looks just like you!" He walks up to me, touching my face where my markings are, poking them.

"I have to warn you, she has a bad temper." Yusuke says laughing, "Hay, why don't you show him what you showed me."

"Why?" I ask pulling away, feeling like I am some freek in a show.

"Because it's cool." he says smiling at me, beaming, ready to show me off.

"I'm not a show! I am not a toy!" I scream turning my back on him, my hair hitting him in the face. _How rude! He just brought me here to show me off and all my powers! _

"It's not like that!"

"I don't want to talk to you. I want to go home." I demand turning every time he tries to look at my face.

"Come, don't be like that," He says grabbing my shoulder.

"You said I could meet your friend, not have you show off to him!" I grab Kuwabara's arm, "Lets go." and pull him along with me.

"Uh, ok." Smiling he agrees to come with, "By Urameshi, I guess I'm going on a hot date with your sister!"


	8. Chapter 8

1 "Like hell you are!" Yusuke yells back at us, running to catch up. I quickly turn and make a wall of my energy that he runs right into, "Really?" He yells at me, anger burning in his eyes.

"Yes." I say keeping the wall up, I walk to it, "I am not a toy, nor am I something you can walk around with demanding me to preform."

"Is that what you think?" He yells pounding on the wall with his fists, "I am proud to have you as a sister, I want to show you off because I am proud!" He yells almost in tears.

I turn to look at Kuwabara who has walked up to the wall and now poking it, amazement in his eyes.

"Do you really think I am your sister, or am I just something you like to have around because I am, how you put it, amazing." I ask making the wall thicker, like the walls around my guarded heart.

"How can I not think that?" He yells back now just placing his hands on the wall with his forehead, "You look identical to me."

"Are you sure I'm not some 'experiment' like Kurama said?" I yell, feeling one tear running down my face. By the look on Yusuke's face I can tell it's a blood tear.

"Your bleeding," Concern in his eyes he starts pounding on the wall once again.

"Yes I know!" I scream making it thicker again, "Answer me!"

"I don't know!" He yells his voice fading a bit from the thickness of my wall, "Even if you are just an experiment, you are still a part of me and I of you." Finally I take the wall down, Kuwabara falling on his face. I hear a strange noise coming from Yusuke's pocket. He reaches in and pulls out a circle object. He pushes a button and it opens, "what is it Boton? I am kind of busy here." He says into the circle. I tilt my head to one side, almost afraid to approach the thing.

"Is that Boton?" Kuwabara asks running up to Yusuke taking the thing from him, "Hi beautiful." He exclaims at it.

"You don't say?" Yusuke says into it smiling but trying to hide it, "Well I think I have it here with me, should I bring it in?" He asks nodding. Shutting it, he looks up at me, "It looks like your going to meet Binki breath."

"What was that?" I ask walking up to him, wanting to touch it, but to scared.

"It's a communication mirror, Boton gave it to me on one of my missions to the spirt world." he explains opening it to let me see, "It won't hurt you, here take it." He plops it in my hands. It's smooth surface with no flaws shows my reflection. _This is amazing!_ I push a circle on it, black and white lines come to the top circle and make an almost hissing sound, "Yes?" A voice comes through it. I scream and drop it to the ground ready to stomp on it.

"No! Don't do that!" Yusuke yells grabbing my foot before I destroy the talking circle.

"It spoke!" I yell pointing at it as he picks it up.

"Sorry about that, I'll be bringing it soon. Just waiting for Boton to get here." Again he speaks to it.

"That is the demon who got threw."

"Yes I have it with me."

"Hello Yusuke." The blue haired lady says floating down on her stick.

"Oh, hay Boton." Yusuke says shutting the circle and turning around to face her. I cower behind Kuwabara who smiles as I touch his arm.

"So you have it?" She asks floating over to me, I grab onto his arm squeezing it with all my strength.

"Ow! That hurts!" He yells trying to pull away, "Man, you have one hell of a grip!" I loosen my grip not wanting to cause him pain.

"Hm. Alright, I guess we should get back so we can deal with this." She says.

"Can I come, pretty lady?" Kuwabara asks walking up to her, I crotch still holding his arm, but hide behind him.

"No, sorry Kuwabara, you cannot come. Alright, are you ready, Yusuke?"

"Ya, lets get this over with."

"Grab on then." she says with a smile on her face.

Yusuke reaches out his hand to me, "Don't worry, she couldn't hurt a fly even if she wanted to," He grabs the stick with his other hand. My feet no longer touching the ground I start panicking. My breathing increases as I close my eyes shut not waning to see the world under me.

"It's ok, don't be afraid." Yusuke reassures me squeezing my hand, "I promise I won't let you go." He smiles down at me, "Just look at me." I obey and never take my eyes off him, he does the same.

"Alright, we are here." I feel the ground returning to my feet. I grab Yusuke's waist, fear creeping up my spine as I look at the enormous doors in front of me, "Boton here," She says into a square on the wall next to the door.

"We are opening the doors." The box says back. This only makes my fear grow. The huge doors open quickly and Yusuke begins to walk through. I dig my heals into the ground making him stop.

"Yuuke, it's alright. I won't let any one hurt you." he undoes my hands from around his waist and takes my hand. I nod in response forcing my feet to listen to me and walk.

Another set of doors welcomes us as we walk through a long hallway.

"Boton here again." She says to another box on the wall. Again the doors open to revile a desk with a large chair behind it.

"Well hello, Yusuke," A small floating child says flying up to him almost in his face. Anger strikes me. _He will not hurt my brother!_ I scream in my head as I put out a dominant energy that fills the room. Yusuke squeezes my hand again.

"I will take that as a yes that you have it with you?" The child says in a serious tone of voice floating back to the desk. I poke my head out from behind Yusuke, just for a second then hide again behind him, "Bring it here." I feel a hand on my arm pulling me toward the desk. I scream and slam what ever grabbed me against the wall.

"If you just let me come with her, she will not hurt any one. She is just scared." He explains walking forward toward the desk, again reluctantly I follow wrapping my arms around his waist, still hiding behind him.

"I can assure you, I will not hurt you." The child's voice says behind me. I jump, screaming shoving my face into Yusuke's back, not daring to look. Tears stinging my eyes, I squeeze him tighter.

"Yuuke, I promise you are alright." He breathlessly says patting my hand. I shake my head vigorously refusing to listen, fear clouding my mind.

"Hm. Alright, why don't we try something," The child says, "Yuuke, is it?" The child asks. I turn my head letting one eye see, the child is holding his hand out to me, I again look away.

"Yuuke, he is not going to hit you," Yusuke says trying to pry my arms off him. I tighten my grip until I hear him gasp.

"Sorry I whisper." I loosen my grip until my arms are resting on his hips. I again peek to see the child still standing there, hand out stretched.

"Take his hand," Yusuke says turning around so we are face to face, he grabs my hand and puts it on the child's. I whimper as our hands touch. The child simply smiles, looking up at me with big brown eyes. He turns my hand to the side and wraps his around mine, moving up and down. I finally look at him. I see a big blue thing in his mouth, a hat on his head and the letter JR. On his forehead. I take my hand away and again place it on Yusuke.

"Hello there," The child says floating up to my face, "My name is Koenma."

I nod in response, "What is your name?"

I open my mouth, but no words come. I look up at Yusuke, "Her name is Yuuke," He says sighing.

"Alright, Yuuke, it seems you are scared of a child, I don't think you can do much damage to the human world, but I am very amazed by the energy you hold." The child says looking into my eyes, "Can you please demonstrate something for me?" I shake my head no. and hide my face into Yusuke's chest.

"Come on Yuuke," Yusuke says lifting my face to look at him, "Maybe if you punch me, that might make her mad enough to do some damage." he says pulling away from me. I feel completely helpless, vonrible, completely alone even though he is only inches from me. I wrap my arms around my stomach.

"Oger!" the child yells. A blue beast walks in.

"Yes, sir?" He asks walking up to the child.

"Can you punch Yusuke for me?" He asks. The beast gives him a questioning look, but proceeds to punch Yusuke who cries out in pain. Anger wells inside me. My fists ball as they drop to my sides. Wind blows around me, the huge doors begin to knock against the frame. Piles of paper on the desk float up, then fly toward the beast who harmed my brother. Their sharp edges cut the skin deep of the beast who yells in pain from the wounds I inflict on him.

"Ok that is enough. Thank you." The child calmly says floating up. I slam him against the wall with his beast next to him.

"Yuuke, I'm alright!" Yusuke yells running up to me, putting my head on his chest. His heart beat calms me instantly. The doors slam shut, the papers fall as well as the child and beast to the floor. Terror in their eyes.

"I have never felt power like this!" The child yells floating up to me again. Tears stream down my face, a pain in my heart almost tares it in two knowing my brother lied about being hurt, "Has she ever hurt a human?"

"No. She has only been here two weeks." Yusuke's voice vibrates through his chest.

"I think we will keep her over night, just to see what she is really like. There are cells in the lower level." My eyes widen as I begin to shake. Fear coursing through my entire body with each pump of my heart.

"That's not a good idea at all. She has been held in a dungeon her whole life." Yusuke warps his arms tightly around me.

"We have to be sure." I shake my head tears streaming down my face as sobs of fear rack through my body.

"Come on, look at her!" Yusuke yells stroking my long hair attempting to calm me, "She's terrified. At the least, let me stay with her!"

"Very well." the doors open and Boton appears on the other side.

"Follow me." She says turning around, "Yusuke are you sure you want to spend the night?" She asks opening a small door in a corner of the hallway I had not seen when coming in.

"She will bring this place to the ground if I don't. She has been tortured her whole life. I'm sure she is scared to death of dungeons now," He explains turning me around so I can walk forward, taking my hand.

"Yuuke, just get through this night, and we can go back to Grandma, ok?" He asks looking at me as we walk down a winding stare case, torches lighting the way down.

We come to another door, but this time it's wooden. I shiver at the thought, _It looks like mine._ Memories come flooding back as I shake refusing to walk forward. I hear groans and hisses coming from the darkness beyond the door.

"Yuuke, I will not leave your side," Yusuke says looking into my eyes, "I promise I will never let anything hurt you again." He smiles at me. I nod and let him pull me through.

Other demons are there, their arms reaching out, screaming, "Detective, I will kill you!" I hiss back at them, my lips curled back to show my sharp teeth. A few I pound into the wall if they tried touching him through the bars.

"Here we are." She says taking a key off the hook on the end of the corridor, "I will come down to get you two tomorrow night." She says unlocking the cell. Yusuke is the first to walk into the small room. My eyes huge with horror tears falling from my chin, "Hay," The girl says putting her hand on my back, "No one will hurt you. I will make sure of that." She says as I turn around to look at her. Her smile calms me enough to step through the door way into the cell. I turn to see her lock me in. Panic wells in my throat. She smiles once again and walks away.

I run to a corner and being to scratch at the wall with my nails. Several brake quickly, one rips off my finger making me wince in pain but I do not stop.

"Yuuke!" Yusuke yells grabbing my wrists, holding me back from the wall, "Your fine!" I fall to my knees shaking in fear as more tears fall.

"Why!" I scream on top of my lungs. He turns me to face him, and holds me against him, wrapping his arms around me. Rocking me back and forth as he lifts me onto his lap. I fall into a fitful sleep listening to his heart beat.


	9. Chapter 9

1 I wake up to a movement next to me. I roll over on hard dirt. Opening my eyes I absorb my surroundings and sigh heavily. _I knew it was all too good to be true._ I curl into a ball putting my head between my knees. _Wait, my clothing..._ I quickly stand up and look around me. I turn around to see Yusuke asleep on the ground. Tears of joy flow from my eyes. I sit back down and place his head in my lap, stroking his hair. Taking my jacket off, I drape it over him as a blanket. He stirs at the weight. I lean my back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling, hearing the other prisoners still yelling and banging in their cells. Slowly I drift back to sleep, stroking my brothers hair.

"Yusuke, wake up." I hear a voice making it's way past my dreamless sleep. I feel weight lift off my legs.

"Oh, hi Boton."

"Kuenma says you can go. He ran tests while she was asleep last night. He also did tons of research. She is no threat to the human race."

"That's great, thanks."

"I'll take you both back."

"K, we were at the old hag's house."

"You know Yusuke, you need to be more respectful to her."

"Ya, whatever. Just take me back. My back is killing me." I feel myself being lifted off the ground in strong arms, "Alright, let's go." I fall back into a deep sleep.

I am aware of the sound of a door opening, "Hi Yusuke!" Some one yells loudly making my head scream. I squint my eyes and groan. Not wanting to wake up. My body and mind exhausted from the stress of yesterday.

"Shut up!" Yusuke yells in a whisper.

"Where did Boton take you?" _That's Kuwabara's voice._

"To the spirit world. As we already knew Yuuke snuck through a portal to the human world. Binki breath wanted to know what threat she was to our world. So he kept us over night in a fucking dungeon."

"You not serious." _I must be home, that's Gran's voice_.

"I'm serious as a heart attack. She threw a fit."

"I can imagine so. She looks exhausted."

"Hiei, can you take her to her room?"

"Ya, what ever." I feel new arms holding me. I cuddle into the new chest wrapping my arms around their neck. Their heart rate increases as a result. I hear another door opening, fabric rustling, then finally the soft bedding on my back. The bottom half of me hanging off the bed as my shoes are removed. Then I am on the bed, being covered up.

"You really are beautiful." Hiei whispers under his breath. I feel a hand brush hair from my face. Then I am back to sleep once again.

I wake up to darkness. _How long have I been asleep? _I sit up, my head pounding, "Good your finally awake." I hear Hiei's voice. I look toward the sound and see red eyes in the corner. I whip the blankets off me. Putting my feet on the wooden floor, I shiver at the cold. Standing I notice the room spinning. My legs shake as I feel myself slipping back to unconsciousness. I see the floor racing up to me. Hands grab my shoulders as my head touches soft fabric.

"Your burning up." Hiei quietly says, as he lifts me up like a baby. I shiver at the wind from him running, "Genkai," He says once the wind stops, "She has a fever."

"I thought this would happen," I feel Genkai's callaused hand touch my forehead.

"Gran?" I strain to open my eyes, my mind begging to go back to my dreamless sleep.

"It will be gone by morning. She was like this when I first found her. It happens when she is under great stress. She used a great deal of power, her body is fighting itself. She will be fine by morning."

"I will stay with her tonight." I try lifting my head to look at Gran, but my head ends up falling off Hiei's arm. My breath comes in ragged gasps.

"Yuuke!" Hiei yells I feel the floor on my butt, my head still over his arm.

"You need to take her back to her bed. If she uses any more any energy spirit or physical, she will probably die." I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. Again I try lifting my head.

"Yuuke, you can't move." Hiei whispers, picking me back, my head falls onto his chest. Again wind whips my face. I feel my bed under me once again.

"Hiei," I manage to rasp.

"What?" He gruffly says turning toward me.

"I, I'm cold." I feel my body shivering under the blankets.

"Where are more blankets?" He asks heading toward the door.

"There aren't any more."

"Then what do I do?" My teeth start chattering. I feel tears rolling down my face, "Oh, come on. Don't do that!" He yells walking up to me.

"Please, warm me." I whisper.

He sighs heavily, "Fine. But you tell no one." He moves me closer to the wall, taking off his shoes he lays next me, "Your burning up." He lifts my head onto his chest and wraps his arm around my shoulder. I grab his shirt and squeeze it. He feels so warm. His heart beat going a mile a minute lets me know he is either worried or embarrassed.

"Thank you." I drift to sleep once again.

_ "Yuuke. Oh Yuuke." 'That voice...Please don't let it be...' "Oh dear little Yuuke, I will find you. And when I do, you are going to be punished severely for your actions. Oh little slut, I will find you. Don't try to run. I already know where you are. By the way, you won't have to worry about your brother any longer, he's going to be dead by the time I get to you. And your going to kill him." _

"Yuuke!" I feel strong hands on my shoulders, "Yuuke! Wake up!" _Hiei? _"Yuuke! Wake up! Dammit!" I feel a sharp pain on my right cheek. My eyes fly open, Raizen is standing in front of me. His deep, dark, evil eyes staring into mine. Wide with rage, "I will find you!" He laughs, shaking me until my neck hurts. He slaps my face again. Pain travels it's way down my spine, "I'm going to make you kill your brother, little bitch." He laughs again shaking me more. Then, darkness. Cold air rushes over my body. I feel my bed leave my body. Something braces me as I float through the air.

I look up to see the ceiling. I look next to me, straps hold me up in a laying position, "Your going to die!" Raizen's voice laughs as I hear a click, I fall. Wind rushing around me. I scream on top of my lungs as the ground rushes up at me.

"I don't know what happened! She just started shaking violently. Her fever is worse. Her eyes are in back of her head!" _What is going on? Hiei? _

"Put her down."

I hit the ground. Pain rushes through my entire body. I shake violently, withering from the pain. Trying in vain to escape it, "Are you still alive?"

"WHY!" I yell on top of my lungs. My body still withering from the pain. Pressure is put on my limbs, holding me down. My muscles pop at the weight. I look around to see ropes around my arms and legs. They pull each in a different direction. My body pulling apart. My joints pop and snap as I am being torn apart. I scream in agony feeling myself being ripped apart.

"What do we do!"

"She's seizing."

"It's Raizen. He's in her head."

"Hiei! Go in!"

"I'm going to kill you! But not before I make you kill your brother!" A horrible pain rips through my head. I look up, a spike is drilling through my skull.

"Yuuke!" Hiei's voice cuts through my pain. I hear metal clanking. The spike vanishes, then sweet darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

1 I feel my head being lifted up, water rushes into my mouth, "Are you sure she won't choke?" Yusuke's voice is laid with worry.

"If she's uncontious, she won't." Kurama says, I breath in and inhale the water. I cough as my throat burns for air. I feel it go out my nose, the back of my throat burns like acid, a warm wetness spreads on my chest.

"Yuuke, I know you are there, open your eyes." Kurama says I feel fingers on my eye lids. I feel them being pulled back. Finally I see a blinding light that makes my head scream with pain, it quickly moves left, dots fill my vision then the light is back. I groan, a horse sound that sounds more like a rasp breath. My eye lid drops back down to my relief.

"Her fever is still there, but it has gone down a bit." Kurama says his voice fades into a buzzing in my head.

I wake again to feel a hand lightly stroking my hair. I strain to open my eyes.

"Yuuke?" Hiei's voice invades my head. I hear my bed creak, "Yuuke, can you hear me?" I try opening my eyes again. Finally I manage to open my right eye. I look around me. Hiei sits on my bed, his face close to mine, worry etched in his expression, "Yuuke, it is so good to see you open your eyes," He breaths a sigh of relief, "I am going to be right back, don't go any where," He races out of the room. Soon after Kurama comes dashing after him.

"Hi Yuuke," He says leaning over me, "Can you open your other eye?" I attempt to talk but nothing comes out. I try moving, but nothing happens. My body doesn't listen to my command. Panic invades my mind, _Is he here? Have I already killed Yusuke? _My mind races as I look around the room, frantic to see Yusuke.

"Yuuke, you need to calm down." Kurama says loudly placing his hand on my shoulder. My head starts pounding, a pain at the base of my head. My eyes roll in back of my head. I feel myself shaking. My body jerks, muscles twitch out of control. Pain shooting through every blood vessel.

"Why is this happening?" Kurama yells.

"It's Raizen! He's in her head, he's trying to control her. She was being tortured by him when I went into her mind!" Hiei yells, my body jerks even more, _"Oh little mouse!" _"No!" I scream as loud as I can, thrashing my already twitching muscles.

"What do we do?" Kurama yells, horror in his voice.

"I'm going in. I can put a seal on her mind so he can't get in." Darkness.

I open my eyes, I'm floating in black. Just drifting. So peaceful.

"Yuuke?" I look up, Hiei floats above me, "Yuuke, you need to come back. Yusuke is waiting for you," He reaches his hand out to me, "I can help you, come with me."

I shake my head, "No pain here."

"There will be if you don't come with me. Raizen is trying to control you!" He yells coming down toward me, "Come on, every one is worried sick about you." He explains in a more gentle tone. I reach my hand out for him to take, "Hold on tight." He squeezes my hand tight, we start floating up. My sweet blackness shattering, falling down like glass from a broken window. Light floods the broken spots.

"Come on, Yuuke!" Kurama yells.

"I brought her back, she should be coming back soon. I broke the shroud in her mind. It will take a while for him to build it back up." Hiei says, sounding like he's out of breath.

"Yuuke?" Yusuke's voice floods my mind. My eyes fly open to see his face, "Oh thank God!" He gushes taking my hand and placing it on his face, "How are you feeling?"

"I hurt." Yusuke's still looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"Yuuke? Can you hear me?" He asks leaning in closer to my face.

"Yes I can hear you, I just answered you."

"Kurama, she's not answering me."

"Yes I am! Your just not listening!"

"Hm," He ponders looking at me, "maybe she's still uncontious."

"How can that be? I brought her back." Hiei blurts out. He grabs my shoulders and shakes me, "Answer me!" He yells in my face.

"Hiei!" Yusuke whips him around to face him, "Yelling at her isn't going to help!" He yells into Hiei's face anger etched into his face.

"She's blocked you idiots!" Gran's voice yells over the three bickering boys, "When Hiei went in and shattered the shroud Raizen made, Raizen took the link to her body and mind. She can hear us and see us, but she can't answer or move. She's a vegetable. She can probably do very basic functions, swallowing, blinking, and breathing. But until Raizen shrouds her again, she is stuck like this. When that happens," Gran looks at me, moving closer, "You're going to need to fight him in your mind. Just remember, he's in your territory. You have the upper hand no matter how strong he is. You are invincible in your mind." She strokes my forehead, "I know you can beat him." She whispers in my ear, not wanting the others to hear, "You will have to take care of her, I need to leave and do business in the forest." She turns and leaves, closing the door behind her.

"Gran! Don't leave me with them!" I sigh, "Great..."

"Yuuke, we are going to get some kind of communication down. If you blink twice that can mean yes. Blink once for no." Kurama explains, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes." I blink twice in rapid succession.

"Alright, what do you want to eat?"

"She can't answer stupid." Hiei blurts out from behind him, "Yuuke, do you want soup?"

"Depends on what kind." I don't blink at all.

"She wants to know what kind." Yusuke says leaning on Hiei's head with his elbow which infuriates the demon.

"Pea soup?" Kurama asks ignoring the two starting to battle behind him

"Gross!" I blink once for no.

"Chicken noodle?"

I blink once again.

"Why not just some broth?" Yusuke asks trying to punch Hiei who is too fast for him in the small space.

"Yes I suppose that would be best. She can't chew." Kurama turns to me for an answer.

I blink twice for yes.

"Hiei, why don't you stay with her?" Kurama asks shutting the door behind him after Yusuke goes first.

"Great," He says looking at me uncertainty clouding his eyes. He itches the back of his head, "are you tired?"

"Yes I guess I am." I blink twice.

"Has your fever gone down?" he asks more to himself then me, he leans toward me and places a hand on my forehead, "No, it's gone up." He sighs leaning back on my bed, "Are you cold?"

I blink twice. He takes his shoes off and crawls under the blankets with me. He moves my head onto his chest and drapes his arm around my shoulder like he did the night before. Comfort floods over me. My eyelids feeling heavy I easily give into sleep.

I am waken up by warm liquid entering my mouth. My eyes fly open as it burns my mouth. Tears form in my eyes at the pain.

"It's too hot!" Yusuke yells taking the bowl from Kurama. Finally the soup starts cooling down slowly, enough for me to force it down my throat, burning all the way down. Once it is down my throat, I look around the best I can not being able to move my head at all. I can feel sweat beading on my forehead. My body starts shivering, "She's cold." Kurama says more to himself then the others.

With out permission, he rips off Hiei's cloak and lays it on top of me, "Um, excuse me!" Hiei yells, shock evident on his face from what Kurama just did. If I could laugh I would be in hysterics.

"Yusuke, you're her brother, why don't you lay with her for a bit until the fever goes down, you can give her the soup. When she's done eating, I'm going to draw her a bath, that will help her feel better. Sweat is still evaporating off her, making her cold," Kurama explains. My face goes beet red at the thought of having a boy bathe me. He notices my face, "Oh, don't worry about it, I have many siblings that I had to bathe. Seeing a female body is nothing new to me," This doesn't make my face any less red. With this, the other two leave. Yusuke takes his shoes and shirt off, lifts the covers, sending horrible chills through my body as the cold air rushes in. He climbs in with me, his warmth flooding me. He effortlessly lifts me and puts me on top of him, my head on his chest, "Is this better?" He asks looking into my eyes for an answer. I blink twice as the heat makes my body stop shaking. I can feel relaxation coming over me in waves.

"Normally this would be extremely awkward for me, but you're my sister, I am very comfortable," He explains laying his head on the pillow looking up at the ceiling. He looks at the soup, still steaming, he looks down at me, "So, how are you feeling? Are you warming up?" I blink twice, it's getting hard for me to open my eyes on the second, "Are you tired?" I blink twice again, "Go to sleep. I will feed you when you wake up." He smiles down at me. I close my eyes and drift off.

'_Mouse?' I hear one of the guards ask. The door creaking makes my heart stop, "Mouse?" He asks again. _

_ My mouth moves with out my permission, "Yes?" My breath catches in my throat. _

_ "Mouse, please do not fear me, I will not hurt you." I see his shape opening my door, He is carrying something, the smell hits me. Food. My stomach growls loudly echoing off the silent walls of my cell. I wipe drool escaping the side of my mouth. I can't wait any longer, my instincts take over. I run as fast as I can the short distance between the food and I. I push the guard into the wall who grunts as the hard stone smashes his back. I lick my lips quickly and devoir the warm soup. Not one drop is left behind as I lick the bowl clean. The bread I shove into my mouth and almost swallow whole if the guard had not taken it from me. I growl at him, low in my throat a demonic sound that makes the goblin shake in his skin, "You must eat slow, Mouse." He explains braking the bread in half and handing the smaller half to me, so slow it's agonizing. I rip it out of his hand and crash it to my mouth. I chew only a few times and force it down my swollen throat. He then hands me a cup of water. I take it greedily and gulp it in one huge swig. It travels down my dry, cracked throat. I almost moan as I relish in the feeling of the cold washing the blood from my mouth and throat. I snatch the other half of bread from his hand. I hear metal from behind him. I hiss through my sharp teeth. His eyes turn to saucers when I stand, walking slowly toward him. He brings out what I am after, "It's a book," He explains setting it on the ground in front of him. Leather straps hang from the bottom of the strange square shape. On the bottom of the straps are 25 odd symbols I have never seen before. I crotch and proceed to the strange object. Jerking my hand back every now and then to make sure it wasn't alive, like the fish Raizen made attack me some time ago. The goblin sits down across the dungeon, cross legged, his back against the far wall of my tiny cell. I finally determine the book is not alive, nor is it going to hurt me. I sit across from the goblin who watches. 'What is that in his eyes?' I ask myself. But the strange object called a 'book' sparks my curiosity more. I lift the hard cover off to reveal strange pictures inside, the first symbol is attached to the strange, thin feeling page, "It's paper." The goblin explains, watching me thoughtfully. _

_ "Paper?" I repeat, "what is this?" I ask lifting the metal symbol in my tiny hand. _

_ "Come here," The goblin pats the earth in front of him. I crotch on all fours and crawl to him, slowly, uncertainty welling in my throat. I finally reach the area he patted. He reaches his hand out slowly. I flinch at the motion, "I will not hurt you." I look into his eyes, slowly I lift my small hand and touch his face. He closes his eyes and lets me touch him. I touch his ears poking out of his head like rams horns, I pull one down and the goblin shows his teeth, but makes no sound. I quickly pull away, fear of anger makes me panic, "He opens his eyes, still showing his teeth, "I am smiling." He states pointing to his mouth. _

_ "S, Smiling?" I ask trying to mimic his gesture. I curl my upper lip back up and look up at him. He makes a strange sound in his throat and opens his mouth. I run to the other side of my small cell. As he stands, "I am laughing." He walks over to me, and holds his hand out, palm up. "I will not hurt you." He says again, still smiling. I put my small hand in his, he pulls me up slowly. I wince as the movement makes the wounds in my back reopen from the day Raizen made the fish attack. _

"She's still asleep, she's going to drown," I hear Yusuke's voice invade my head.

"She will be fine," Kurama says back. I feel two arms holding me. I open my eyes and see a bare chest, "There, she's awake, way to go." I am ripped from the previous arms, from the warmth and into Kurama's strong arms, "I am going to bathe you now. It will help you feel better," He says Hiei opens the door as Kurama carries me out. I fall asleep in the hallway.

The next thing I am aware of is my shirt being pulled over my head. I shiver as the cold air hits me like a wall. My back is placed against a wall as my pants are removed, then my panties. I blush deeply not wanting to open my eyes. The touches so gentle they feel like feathers brushing my skin. I am then lifted up and put into hot water. It burns at first but then is soothing. I inhale deeply the steam rolling off the water in the tub. My head is leaned back against the wall. I open my eyes to see Kurama close to my face. I blush more deeply.

"Is it too hot?" He asks dipping his hand into the water by my hip. I blink once for no, "Is it too cold?" I blink once again. He smiles sweetly and turns around. I close my eyes and relax as the water warms my body. I hear splashing and small waves float up to my chest. My eyes fly open when I feel my leg being lifted out of my warm heaven. Kurama holds a cloth with suds all over it and begins to scrub my foot. Moving up my leg. He then gentelly places it back in the water and leans over the wall of the tub to grab my other and does the same. My face feels like it's burning my embarrassment grows when I feel compelled to touch him, remembering I can't makes my nerves call a bit. He then lifts my head up and moves my long hair around and drops it into the water in front of me. He scrubs my neck and my back, in soothing circles. I sigh again as he scrubs my shoulders. He lifts my arms out one at a time and washes my under arms thoroughly. He then puts the cloth under the water and washes my stomach. I squint my eyes shut as memories flood my mind while he cleans my chest.

_Mmm, so soft. _I hear the demon who rapped me in the forest's voice while Kurama washes my chest in circles around my left breast, "I will not harm you," He reassures me as he moves to my right one, then he moves down my stomach again and washes between my thighs. If I could speak at all I would scream. He quickly finishes and notices my gasps as my throat begins to close, "Yuuke, please calm down, I will not harm you in any way." He quietly tells me. My eyes dart to his hand that is now on the top of my head. I can now hear myself whezzing for breath as my chest begins to tighten.

I hear a knock on the door, "How's it going in there Kurama?" I hear Yusuke's voice through the wooden door.

"I think you should come in here, she is throwing herself into a panic attack." He yells back holding my shoulders so I will not go under the water. Yusuke slowly opens the door his hand over his eyes. I start to calm down at the sight of my brother, "Yuuke," He says groping his way around the bathroom still covering his eyes. He finally makes his way to the tub, kneels down and faces me, eyes closed. He smiles, "I have known Kurama for a while, and he couldn't hurt a fly if the fly did nothing to hurt him." He explains groping for my face. He finds my nose and travels up to the top of my head and pats it.

"I think she is good now, thank you Yusuke. Why don't you stay in here while I finish? I think she will be much more comfortable with you here." Yusuke nods, stands up and turns. He easily walks to the toilet, closes the lid and sits down facing the door.

I look back toward Kurama who is staring straight into my eyes. "I am going to need you to hold your breath." putting his hands on my shoulders again, "I am going to push you under the water to get your hair wet. It will only be for a moment, do you understand?" He asks. I blink twice for yes. I hold my breath and close my eyes as he pushes me under the water. Only a second I am submerged then he lifts my upper body back. I breath out and open my eyes. I see him putting soap into the palm of his hand. He then proceeds to lather my hair. I sigh as his calming circles soothes me. I fight sleep again. After a while he asks me to hold my breath again. I blink twice and he pushes me under. I hear nothing under the water. Sweet silence fills my mind as Kurama rinses my hair. I relax at the feeling of floating. I am then pulled back into air. I open my eyes and see him squirting something else. I give him a questioning look, "This is called conditioner." He explains, "It makes your hair soft and easier to comb." I blink twice to show I understand. He grabs the ends of my hair that are floating around the tub and from the bottom of my head he smooths the fruity smelling substance through out my hair. Again he dunks me under. I am pulled back up to Yusuke next to me, eyes closed once again. Kurama plunges his arms in and lifts me from the tub. Yusuke wraps the towel around me and Kurama shoves the top end into my cleavage. Yusuke finally opens his eyes.

As my hair is draped over Kurama's arm, water dripping onto the floor, Kurama carries me back to my room. He sets me on the bed and turns to my dresser. As I am laying, my cold hair pressed against my back, I feel a horrible pain in my head once again. I feel my eyes roll back and my body shaking violently.

"Hiei!" I hear Kurama scream as the door is slammed open.


	11. Chapter 11

1 "Oh mouse." I hear Raizen's voice echo in my sweet darkness. I feel myself tense at his voice.

_'You are invincible in your mind. He is in your domain. _ Gran's words repeat in my mind.

"I am afraid of you no longer!" I yell back. Standing tall with my hands at my sides.

"Is that so, Mouse?" A bitter laughing is followed. Then he forms in front of me. The markings on the left side of his face darker then normal. His white hair surrounding him, the same length as mine. His sharp pointed teeth showing in a evil smile.

"Yes, this is so." I say puffing out my chest showing dominance.

"I will have to change then that, won't I?" He grabs my throat and lifts me off my feet.

_You are invincible in your mind._

"NOT TODAY!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I bring my leg up and as hard as I can kick him in the stomach. He lets go of my neck as he stagers back from the blow.

"You have gotten stronger." He says regaining his composure. I stand firm, my feet planted to the ground, "How about some atmosphere," he snaps his fingers and I am back in the castle. In the thrown room, on his bed.

"This should bring back memories, Mouse." He laughs as he grabs my wrists and holds them above my head.

"Yes it does." I look directly in his eyes. _I am ready to face my past. I am ready to beat my fear._ "But those memories stop here!" I try to kick him, but notice he is standing on my feet.

"Mouse, do not take me for dumb." He smiles at me, dark eyes searching mine.

"You are dumb. You think you can hold me down, you think you can beat me up, you think you can still push me around." I pull my foot backwards, setting it free, and again kick him in the stomach, "Not any longer!" I scream as I kick him rapidly, "I am sick of the nightmares, I am sick of the scares, I am sick of your face in my mind." He finally sets my hands free I begin punching his face, my knuckles bleed at the first impact, but years of torture allows me to barley feel the pain. I try again, and again. His head moving with my fist.

"You are still slow though." He smiles as he misses every blow. Finally he grabs my left hand and lifts me up, my shoulder pops from my own weight. I hold in the cry of pain wanting to yelp out of my chest, "You never did know how to use that voice of yours." As if I were a tissue, he throws me through the wall.

_How is that even possible? _I think as I stand back up, breathing heavily, blood trailing down my back, _This is my mind! How can there be walls?_ A smile spreads across my faces as Gran's words sink in and their meaning come to light.

"You are in my mind!" I yell running full speed through the hole in the wall.

"Yes, I am. What about it?" He asks acting as if he were board.

_Sword _I feel the weight of a huge sword in my right hand. The blade thick and long, heavy in my grasp.

_"Think of it as the rest of your arm. Your arm is longer now." The kind goblin who fed me and taught me how to read word's come to mind when he taught me how to fight with a sword. _As I approach him, I make sure to swing before I hit my body with his. Effortlessly he stops the blade with one finger. Anguish tears at my heart.

"You do not learn, do you Mouse?" He asks as he flicks his finger sending the sword flying away and shattering the bones in my wrist.

"I will kill you!" I scream hiding the pain I am in.

"Will you?" He asks walking toward me, balling his hands into fists, "After thirteen years, you are finally going to kill me?" He laughs when he pulls me up by my hair.

"I am so sick of you pulling my hair!" I scream at him _Kuni _I hide my hand behind my back.

"And what are you going to do about it, Mouse." He says the name like I am a child.

"My name is not Mouse!" I scream driving the Kuni into his chest, blood splattering over my face, covering my body with it, "My name is Yuuke!" I stab him again, sending the blade in deeper.

His eyes wide with horror as I stab him repeatedly each time sending it deeper into his flesh, "I am done being a mouse, I am done being your slave! I am not a toy! I am a demon, I am to be treated as such. I am a living thing who deserves to live!" The final scream I slit his throat as he gurgles his own blood. His eyes rolling into his head. He lets my hair go and I fall to my feet. He crumbles to the ground, dead.

_To bad I didn't actually kill him._ Disappointment tears at my heart as I know I just killed his attempt to control my mind.

Turning around I see the wooden door of my cell. As I walk toward it, I feel new energy pulsing through me, as memories fade from my mind. All the beatings, all the torture all the rape and pain. As I open the door, light floods my mind as I open my eyes.

"Yuuke?" Yusuke asks, his face close to mine.

"Yes?" I answer tears of joy forming in my eyes. He hugs me close as I wrap my arms around him the tears spilling over as happy sobs fill my chest.

"Jeeze you guys, that is so gross!" Hiei yells from the corner of the room. I loosen my grip on Yusuke, stand up and walk toward Hiei.

"Your just jealous," I say as I embrace the fighting demon.

"I am not! Now let me go!" He yells trying to squirm out of my grasp. Kurama is laughing in the door way with Gran standing next to him. As I loosen my grip on the angry demon he still does not budge.

"Hiei?" I whisper in his ear.

"What?" He says back too loud for my liking.

"Hiei, I think I like you." I say blushing deep red as I pull way from his face to looking into his eyes. Expressionless as alwasy.

"Congratulations." Is all he says as he storms off out of the room, hands shoved deep in his pockets. A smile crosses my face.

"Yep, he likes you." Kurama says walking up to me, embracing me in a hug.

Turning back to Yusuke, "So, what about that Kuwabara?" I ask a huge smile on my face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asks me, draping an arm over my shoulder as we walk out of my room completly in shambles from my power flooding the house.

"I don't know, I can't read minds." I wink at him as we walk into his spare room. He throws me a pair of his cloths and I do my hair up to make it look like his.

"Yusuke!" I hear a female voice approaching quickly behind me, "Yusuke, you weren't in school today again!" She yells into my face.

_"You know, I could use some help braking the ice a bit with a girl I like." Yusuke explained on the way into the city. _

_ "I can help with that." _

"Keiko," I make sure I say it in the same tone my brother does, "Keiko, there is something I've been meaning to tell you for a while," She looks deep into my eyes, waiting for something she has apparently been wanting to hear. I can hear my brother rustling in the bush beside me, "I'm not actually Yusuke," A huge smile spreads across my face as I reach in and grab my brother by the back of the shirt and lift him out of the bush, "He is Yusuke and he loves you, now kiss and go out." I say pushing Yusuke into Keiko until their noses touch. His face is so red I can't help but laugh as I kick his foot out from under him as his lips crash into hers. Their eyes grow wide at first, but then flutter closed as Yusuke deepens the kiss by tilting his head to the side.

"Wow, I've been waiting for that to happen for a while!" I can hear Kuwabara laugh behind me. I jump not hearing him approach, "How's it going Yuuke?" He asks leaning in close to my face.

"Don't even think about it." I put my hand over his lips and push him away, "Besides there is someone else in store for you some day." I wink at him as I run back to Gran's as fast as I can.

_ I hope Hiei and Kurama are still there when I get back. _

I crash through the door and run through the house, looking into every room, every one empty. My heart racing, disappointment ravaging my heart I slow down at the door way to my room.

"I missed them." I flop onto my bed and stuff my face into my pillow, something crinkles under it. I lift my pillow up and find a note, **Yuuke, go to your closet. **I do as the note instructs I slide off my bed and open my closet door.

"I see nothing." I tell the little note. I am about to close the door when I see another piece of paper taped above my head. **Good, now go to the back yard. **Sighing I grab the second note and walk to the back door. As I step out into the chill air of the evening, again I see nothing. As I turn around, another note is taped to the door above my head. **Ok I'm done messing with you, go one mile into the Dark Forest. **Sighing, I run as instructed. I see a note nailed to a tree, "Really?" I scream as birds fly away into the setting sun. tears start to burn my eyes as I feel I have been lead on a wild goose chase, letting the man I love walk back into the demon world.

"Ya, really." I hear Kurama's voice above me. Wipping my head up I see a tall man with silver white hair and ears sticking out of his head. Baking up, fear in my heart I turn to run. Before I can take my first step, a vine wraps around my wrist keeping me in place. I begin to struggle until the man is in front of me, white clothing touching my forehead, "Who are you!" I yell looking up into his face. His features are soft, but masculine. Beauty is radiating off him like sunlight.

"Oh, come on, don't you recodinze me?" He asks putting the back of his hand on my forehead, closing my eyes, I can imagine Kurama's hand on me. I gasp, looking up, I see the same smile Kurama wore.

"I know I look different, but I am the same person." The vine lets go and I hug him around his chest, feeling his heart beat on my cheek, "Now, I'll take you to Hiei." I smile up at him, happy to hear the name.

Taking my hand he walks me further into the Dark forest. Darkness starts to settle on the land, the night comes alive. I squeeze Kurama's had a bit tighter the further we walk. Finally he stops.

"Kurama?" I ask looking up at the silver haired demon holding my hand. I squeeze it even tighter. If he were a human, his hand would be shattered by now.

"Hiei and I brought a gift for you," As he talks, Hiei walks out of the bushes.

"I brought something for you," He says pulling out a little square from behind his back.

I look at him, not sure what to make of the device, "What is it?" I finally ask poking it a few times.

He smiles at my antics, "It's a communicator." He lifts my hand and presses it into my palm, "If you ever need me, push this," He pushes a green button in the right corner, the square lights up then shows darkness. I look up at him again, he begins digging in his deep pockets, and finally produces another, "I can hear and see you through this, no matter how far I am." I smile back up at him, tears stinging my eyes, "What?" he yells, panic in his face.

"I, I," I stammer sniffling as I look down at my shoes.

"Spit it out!" He yells again, "I don't have all day!"

"It's just, I'm going to miss you." I finally say wrapping my arms around his neck. I feel him go ridged against me, then awkwardly pats my back.

"Ok, you can let go now." He says trying to push me away. I grab him tighter, tears falling onto his black cloak. I shake my head vigorously no, "Your, Your choking me!" He croaks out. I loosen my grip as he takes a large gulp of air, "What will make you stop crying?" He asks giving up on trying to pry me off him.

My face grows red at the thought of asking, finally I whisper in his ear, "A kiss." I see his eyes grow wide and his face begin to glow red. I hear Kurama and Yusuke in back of us laughing.

"A, a, what?" He stammers as I finally let him push me away.

"You heard me."

"Fine." he puckers his lips and quickly pecks me on my check. My face falls.

"Now Hiei, what was that?" Yusuke asks walking up and throwing an arm over the demon's shoulders.

"A kiss." His face returns to dark and emotionless as normal.

"Now Hiei, I don't think that is what she meant." Kurama strides over to me, "If you want her to stop crying, you will have to give her a proper one, but if you are not going to do it, I guess I will." He turns to me and winks. His face inches toward mine as he slowly closes his eyes.

Our noses almost touch when, "Fine!" Hiei yells practicilly flinging Kurama out of the way. He runs up to me, grabs the back of my head and slams his lips against mine. My eyes fly open with shock. My face grows hot, and my heart hammers in my chest. Hiei cocks his head slightly to deepen the kiss. Finally I relax and drape my arms around his neck, close my eyes and also deepen the kiss. Finally he pulls away, opening his eyes slowly.

"There, are you happy now?" He asks in his usual angry tone. I simply nod my head, speechless, "Good." with that he stalks away.

"We must be going, Yuuke, Yusuke," Kurama says giving me one more hug and even Yusuke who protests at the action, "Kuinma will be opening a portal soon." With that last word, a bright light fills the clearing. As the light fades, so do they.

Two weeks later

"Ow!"

"Well if you stop moving, I wouldn't poke you,"

"If you wouldn't poke me, I wouldn't move!"

"Do you want me to fix them?"

"Well ya! I can't exactly walk around school with a big hole in my ass."

"You already have one." I laugh so hard I almost choke on the thread.

"Shut up!"

"You're the one who said it." Yusuke crosses his arms and huffs as I finish the last stitch on his school uniform after Kuwabara ripped a hole in it when they were fighting at lunch, which was beginning to be a habitual thing.

I hear a ringing coming from my pocket that lights up the small janitor's closet Yusuke pulled me into when he told me Kuwabara ripped his pants. I quickly pull the device Hiei gave to me before he left with Kurama back to the spirt world. I press the blue button and the screen lights up, "Hi Yuuke!" Kurama's face appears on the screen.


End file.
